From the first time
by GleekSpain7
Summary: All started with a meeting work, apparently one more, but there was born a deep friendship that would lead to something more over time... something named Monchele. A Monchele history from the very first time. A/N: Not M from the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Let me introduce myself, my name is Nerea, I'm from Spain and after reading several fanfics I decided to write my own fanfic.**  
**I don't know yet how long or how it is, but if I see that you guys like it, I'll give my best to this story.**  
**Hope you like it and you give to me reviews and say to me what do you think about.**

**_ps: Sorry if I make mistakes, my language is Spanish and although I'm a student of English in College, maybe my grammar and spelling is not the best!_**

* * *

-Welcome to the first meeting of this new project, which I hope to succeed-said Ryan while they were entering in a large room, giving way to a varied group of actors and the rest of his producers' team.

There were, among others, Jenna, Kevin, Amber, Mark, Naya, Chris, Dianna and Lea.  
They were whispering and talking among themselves. Some of them already knew, others were having their first contact. They were creating a friend environment and, although it was too soon, they already could feel confidence.  
If everything went right, they would make a big family after that meeting.

-Take seat to begin setting the first indications...-continued Ryan when he was interrupted by someone who knocked-insistently-the room's door.

-Come in!-exclaimed Ryan.

The door opened and a huge shy boy appeared, blushing at the situation, because he was late in the first meeting of his new job.

-I...I'm sorry-hesitated the smiling boy while he entered in the room.

-Don't worry, man-replied Ryan, making him feel less uncomfortable-take a seat next to Kevin, it's all yours-continued, pointing the place he should take.

Losing a little shame, Cory went into his place and, once he was seated, he raised his head slowly while he saw for the first time, in front of him, a beautiful girl who smiled him, making him blush again. Shyly he smiled her back, moving his lips slightly to one side of the face, and then he turned his eyes to Ryan, who was still talking.

Meeting continued with succeed. The producers' team gave the first indications and the book with the script of the episode which would be the pilot episode.  
Everybody was leafing it while they heard interested those guidelines. They looked like children with new toy. They commented and exchanged their opinions about their characters. They were making jokes and had a good time while they knew a little more between them.

Once the meeting ended, they decided going to have a lunch all together; it was a good time to make friends and to know more about their new crew.

They were getting up and leaving the room in groups while they kept talking about how interesting it would be this new project.  
When Cory was about to leave the room, Lea approached him from behind and she surprised him.

-Hi! I'm Lea Michele, delighted-she introduced with great enthusiasm.

-He...hello-stammered Cory a little bit nervous.

-I guess you are Cory-insisted Lea.

-Oh, yes, I'm sorry, I'm Cory Monteith, nice to meet you, Lea-replied he, putting aside shyness.

-I think this will be a great project, I have many desires and illusion...-she kept talking while she began to walk, which made him to follow her.

They left the room together, talking about their characters and how they wanted give them life, carried away by a very pleasant conversation.  
Once they were at the restaurant, where they would eat all together, Lea and Cory continued with their entertaining conversation. They had been talking about different topics, about films and music, their preferences, and theatre; although Cory was a bit lost talking about this last one.  
They exchanged opinions and they proved how much they had in common, in spite of be so different.

During the lunch, which seemed to last more than usual, cause everyone were talking like if they were friends long ago, they laughed, made jokes of others, told stories and they were spending a really good time.  
It was making a great job team and everything was to begin. That was a good signal.

When they were leaving the restaurant, some of them were in a hurry and they went fast, while Mark, Naya, Dianna, Cory and Lea decided to stay chatting a little more.  
Later, they went to have coffee and, when they realized, it was dark and they should back home.

In that moment Lea realized she had arrived that morning in the car of her friend Steph, who had offered to take her to the meeting, and now she had not her car to back home.

Cory, who was starting to walk in other direction, stopped quickly.

-If you want, I can get you home-he offered without thinking-I'm sure that your home is in the way to mine-he ended with a shy smile.

-I still live just outside-she interrupted him-I'm moving to my new house yet.

-Well, then we can continue with the conversation from the lunch during our way to home-said he while they began to walk toward his car.

And in this way they both began the beautiful and deep friendship that they have now.

* * *

**And? what do you think? That's just like I imagine that could have been the first time Cory met Lea and also the rest of guys, to who I want introduce later...**

**i wait for your reviews!**

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everybody! Here is the second chapter! Is a little bit longer than the previous one, although the best is yet to come!**

**I hope you enjoy and you should post me reviews, it is important to me to know how to continue and if you are enjoying it!**

* * *

Days later, they began to film for pilot episode. The crew was very excited and looking forward to the work they were starting to do was a success. They didn't know where it would go, but they were willing to anything.

They seemed children; they thought that they had come back to high school. The days were passing and that didn't look any more like a job, they were comfortable there and the scenes were being filmed almost by themselves. They were enjoying.

Behind scene, everyone was interacting with whom had more affinity. They were mates, but they were also making friends.

-Look! we are making a run!-shouted Mark while he was running next to Cory and Kevin and his wheelchair-Whoever loses the run, will pay the lunch!

-I have so much strength in my arms; I'll eat for free with your money, guys!

-With such long legs, it's sure that Cory is going to win-joked Naya while she stared with the rest of the girls.

The cameramen were staring while they enjoyed, they never had seen before a working group which could spend so funny work hours.

And in this way they spent the long work hours. The days continued going on and the first episode work was finishing off. They didn't know what would happen after that.

Meanwhile, Lea had finished her move. In a conversation with Dianna, they take the decision to go to live together, because they shared affinities and it seemed they got along well. They had become really good friends. So they were living together.  
She and Cory continued knowing them and making a great friendship even without realizing. They shared many moments on set and off. Talks, laughs and jokes, more important issues, which united them more.  
During those weeks they had spent many hours together, they met to go to drink coffees and to read the script together as well.

And after some long months, came the last working day of the pilot.

The production decided to make a little party to celebrate that everything was going well. So that night, everybody went to celebrate to Ryan's house, who had offered to be the host.  
Some of girls met to get ready together while boys met at Ryan's.

When Dianna, Jenna, Naya, Amber and Lea came to Ryan's house, boys were already there, waiting in the door to come in, when they saw the girls were coming. Boys had got used to see them dressed like high school girls-some like cheerleading-while they were filming and didn't expect see them so beautiful that night.

-Wow! What hot girls-muttered Mark.

-What a change-said Chris, smiling while he walked to the girls.

Cory, however, was speechless, he was looking at that girl, who was looking at him in that first meeting, Lea, his friend, but he didn't recognize her, she looked like other girl. He stayed staring her, seeing how she was coming up where he was.

-You all are very pretty-reacted Cory, while he was awakening of his shock.

_Especially Lea, I have never seen her like this_-he thought.

Girls, who were realizing how the boys were looking at them, came up with a big smile, to come in all together into the house.

Cory continued staring to Lea, but suddenly he realized that he was being obvious and quickly looked away. Chris who, though being the youngest, had a sixth sense for these things, could see what just had happened, but he decided to keep quiet.

_There is more than a friendship here and that guys don't realize_-thought Chris, enjoying himself.

Once into the house, Ryan had prepared a great feast in the backyard. It was a spacious carefully decorated place-as the rest of the house-, it felt the Ryan's elegance in every single corner.

There were a barbecue and lots of drinking. Everything was ready to spend a good night.

The first to come in to the backyard was Chris, admiring every detail of the place where would be a nice soiree. Followed Jenna, Mark and Naya, then Amber and behind her appeared Dianna and Lea and, to finish, Cory, who was a little bit lost.

There was part of the crew and other cast members, waiting for begin with a dinner which promised to be interesting.  
Whereas they were taking seat, Ryan asked for Cory help with the barbecue, so he couldn't take seat. Without knowing why, Cory wanted to sit next to his friend Lea, who was in a entertaining conversation with Dianna and didn't seem pay much attention to him.

When Cory and Ryan were grilling meat on the barbecue, Ryan went to get some salt into the kitchen, so Cory was alone on the grill, thinking his own things, in his own world.

Suddenly, someone caught him from behind by surprise and such was the shock that a piece of meat flew till fall on the floor. At the feet of the person who had scared him. Lea. There was she, laughing like only she could do it. Her laugher was loud and contagious, but as soon as she saw the meat on her foot, she stopped to laugh.  
Now it was Cory who laughed nonstop.

-Oh, my God! Take that off from my feet, please!-she yelled, causing more laugher to Cory.

-You deserve it-said Cory kidding-for having scared me, wild!-laughed even more.

-Please, Cory!-asked Lea, whose face was changing to a yellowish-throw it.

-What if I don't want to?-he continued joking.

-Is not funny-claimed she, getting angry.

-One thing is you are vegetarian-said Cory while he was bent to pick up the piece of meat-and you don't eat this, and other thing is it seems that the meat is going to eat to you.

-It isn't nice to me, you know.

-Come on, I was just kidding-said Cory while he showed her a smile that made her shiver.

What a smile...-thought Lea.

But quickly she reacted.

What's happening to me? why I just feel that way?-told to herself.

Confused, she decided to come back to the table where, once seated next to Dianna, she didn't know whether to tell her friend what just happened with Cory.

The dinner was a success. Undoubtedly, they were having a wonderful night and none wanted to leave. As always, they were comfortable being all together.  
Between talk and talk, Brad, one of the creators, proposed a toast.

-Pay attention, please! I propose a toast. Here's to you all who have made possible to be today here, celebrating the beginning of a wonderful project. Here's to the crew and huge cast which proves that it is worth continuing, you all showing enthusiasm.

Everyone raised their glasses and toasted. And then Ryan spoke.

-Actually, I couldn't imagine in all these auditions during the month of August [2008], that this would be possible. And here we are tonight, after auditions, long months of preparation and filming, with an excellent work almost finished and just about to be a succeed. I bet it will.

In the middle of laughter and happiness, Lea and Cory exchanged glances and smiled to each other, almost without noticing that there were people around.

* * *

**What do you think? Do you imagine something like that in the first months of friendship of our favorite couple? I do, i have a lot of ideas and I imagine a lot, is the reason of this story lol**

**I hope you liked it! =)**

**xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here I am again =) First of all ask you to bear in mind that it's all in my imagination, except the dates, all that story is how I imagine things, does not mean you have to be like this lol**

**I hope you enjoy! Reviews please ^^**

**ps: i'm Spanish so if you see I made a mistake in grammar or something, let me know, thanks!**

* * *

In spite of pilot episode was finished, filming went on, they should continue with the next episodes and meanwhile some other member came to join the cast.

Harry and Heather arrived, who make bigger the family that they were making.

Weeks went by and the work prospered more and was better. When they realized it was 18th May, only 24 hours left for the pilot episode's premiere.

For this day the production had prepared a meeting in the studios to watch the show's premiere all together.

Ryan had an oddity; everybody should watch the first episode together. Possibly later they would watch the next ones before the release, but the first one had to be like a surprise for everyone.

So the night of May 19, they were coming to watch the premiere. They were nervous, anxious and eager to see how the work that they had made during many weeks was. The meeting took place in a huge room inside the studio where they filmed every day.

Among comments, laughter and concerns, they saw the broadcast of the show.  
It was perfect.

-Congratulations everybody!-said Ryan standing up and applauding-with no doubt we have done a very good job.

Everyone applauded, laughed and hugged. They were so glad for what they had seen that now they just wanted go on; they wanted give even more in those which were to come.

But that episode, which had been a totally succeed according to news of the following days, was just an advance. Now they should do promotion for the beginning of season that would be on September, so they attended to events and promotions during summer break.

No doubt that was a very different summer for everybody because, though they were working, that was not a hard job. It was a job which they enjoyed, had fun and travelled, they lived together and were closer.  
But as all good things, the summer was ending and they should return to the set for filming.

With the end of the summer break, Lea was celebrating her birthday and, of course, couldn't miss any of her workmates.

She was about to make a big party, and with this opportunity, they could celebrate some of all good things that they were having.

The previous night her birthday, Lea was about to go to sleep when she received a message on her mobile. When she looked at her phone it was 12:00 am, it was already her birthday and she had received the first birthday message. It was Cory.

_*HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEA! Hope this is just the first birthday that we spend together. You're an amazing person and you don't know how glad I'm to have met you and have you in my life now. Hopefully forever _  
_Hope you enjoy, li'l girl :)_  
_Kisses Rach-Rach!*_

Cory was the first who texted for wish her a happy birthday and there was something in that message that made her really happy.

_How cute! He called me li'l girl... and Rach-Rach..._-she continued-_Oh, come on, Lea! Stop it._

And once again she went to sleep confused.

The Next morning, Dianna woke her up when brought her a great breakfast to the bed.

-Come on, sleepyhead! The 23 are waiting for you! And a fantastic day waits too. Up, up!-said she enthusiastically while she was waking to Lea.

-What time is it? Why do you do this?-said she with sleepy voice.

-It's 12:00 pm, you have slept like a log, but now it's time to enjoy a wonderful spa day, massages and beauty salon,-said Dianna, informing her while she opened the windows-tonight you're going to be the belle of the ball and I'll handle that.

Lea ate the breakfast and she got ready to have a nice day with Dianna, who had prepared a relaxing birthday present.

As Dianna had advanced, first, they went to a spa, they relaxed in a fabulous circuit with different types of baths. Later they went to massages.

During those hours, Lea hadn't thought the reason why she went to sleep so confused the night before.

After massages, the two girls went to beauty salon. Now they had a great manicure and a bright hair.

By leaving the beauty salon, Dianna suggested to Lea to go to their favorite restaurant to eat.  
During the lunch, Lea remembered the message that Cory texted her last night and she thought very carefully whether to tell her friend about what was happening.  
But she knew that if she said something, everything would be a little more real and she didn't want to accept that reality yet.

When they were leaving the restaurant Dianna realized she needed a dress to wear that night.

-Now I need you come with me to buy a dress, darling.

-Don't you have a dress yet?-asked Lea, surprised-It is so rare on you.

They were looking for in different stores until they came into their both favorite shop. They knew there they would find the perfect dress for every moment.

And so it was. Dianna fell in love with a dress which looked made especially for her. And to the surprise of Lea, she also was fascinated with a gorgeous pink dress, short and with a pronounced cleavage.

-Try on the dress!-suggested Dianna. She knew it would be perfect for Lea.

-Is not necessary, I already have my dress for tonight.

-Try it, come on!-she insisted.

-All right...-she gave up, knowing her wouldn't yield to a negative.

Lea left the fitting room a kind shy at the beginning. She liked it, but she wasn't very comfortable in that dress, it was too provocative.

-You look perfect, Lea!-admired Dianna, when she saw her friend going out.

-I don't know, I don't feel comfortable, Di.

-Come on! You look drawn. It's perfect for tonight; remember that you are going to be the belle of the ball.

Among laugher, Lea was convinced and she bought the dress.

-You will shine; you'll see-commented Dianna so proud of her friend.

And after a day of relaxation and shopping, it came the night.

Lea's party would be in a well-known club in Los Angeles and, although she had acquaintances, that night just would be there her closer friends, her family, and the crew and cast members.

Lea was ready, ready for a good night with family and friends; it was the time to leave. She was anxious and wanted to be on time, but Dianna convinced her that she had to get the last one.  
It didn't mean she had to make them wait, but be begged a little, she was like the "star" of the moment.

-But I don't like to wait neither make wait, Di-stated Lea-you know it.

-I know, I tell you again, we are going to be on time, but is great when you come to a place where everybody is waiting for you, and you can see that you are the center of attention while you are coming in-said Dianna among lot of laugher.

Fun, they waited a bit and minutes later they left toward party.

When Lea's car stopped in front of club door, the closest friends were waiting for her to greet and wish her a happy birthday. When Lea went out from the car everyone was impressed. She looked amazing in that gorgeous dress and she was beamed with happiness by see her loved ones there, waiting for her.

-Did you see? I told you, this is the best part-commented Dianna funny while they walked toward door.

Among flattery and congratulations, Lea started walking, looking for, even without want, the only one person who she was missing and she still hadn't seen, Cory.

_Did he not come?_-she thought.

But once she came into, there was he, waiting for see her with a huge smile and a small gift in his hand. He approached and greeted her.

-Happy birthday Lea, you look pretty good-he could hardly say, because he was still admiring how beautiful she was that night.

-Thanks!-said she excited.

He kissed her at cheek and gave her the gift.

-This is for you.

-Oh! You know it wasn't necessary, thank you so much, Cory!

She opened it expectantly. She couldn't believe how much he knew about her in only one year when she saw his gift.

-Oh, please! I love it!-exclaimed she while jumped to hug him.

It was a small silver keychain with a musical note, of those that she loved.

-I know you like the little details and this is one.

-You're adorable!

The party started, everybody ate and drank, they danced and made toast and, after a few hours, on the bar with Amber, Lea realized she should stop drinking. She wasn't drunk, but she began feel too happy and she couldn't make the show in her own birthday party.

-I'm going out for a while, this cocktail is raising quickly-she told Amber while she rose slowly-I hope come to the door-continued she, laughing.

-Take care and if you feel bad, call me-warned Amber.

-I will.

Near the door, but far enough away so that Lea didn't see him when she was going out, was Cory, also a little rapt by alcohol effects. He saw her going out and he, without his head knew why, his body started to walk following her.

-Hey! What are you doing here?-inquired Cory.

-I needed go out to take air, I wasn't feel good inside.

-I see, you're very funny with rosy cheeks-joked Cory while he shyly touched Lea's cheek with his hand.

Lea felt how she was blushing even more. She didn't know if it was by alcohol effect or the effect that Cory had over her.

-Yep... they usually change color when I'm too happy-she kept the joke among soft smiles.

-They combine very well with the awesome and sexy dress that you have chosen-said Cory, changing the conversation to a more serious point.

There was an awkward silence that Lea was able to cope talking about something different.

-I loved your text last night-she said smiling shyly.

-Really?-he wanted to see her reaction.

-Very much-replied she with a slight smile.

-Was I the first?-he asked, though he knew the answer.

-The first one-replied she looking him straight in the eyes-and that liked me even more.

-Then I'm glad-said he slowly coming toward her-that was the intention.

Once again a silent moment caught them.

They seemed to be alone despite some people around, but they felt very different.

Slowly their bodies were getting closer. They didn't have the control of their bodies, they just was being spontaneous and, when seemed that their lips was about to merge with a nice kiss, Cory reacted and stopped the situation. He quickly pulled away and smiled to Lea.

-Looks like is getting cold here-he broke the silence-let's go come inside.

-You go first, I will go later.

Lea was stunned. He had sent her a beautiful birthday text, he had sought her outside the club, he had flattered her by her dress, he thought she was sexy, he was about to kiss her and then... everything was gone.

When Cory saw Lea coming into party, he decided go out again to think things through a little better, he needed think about what had just happened.

Then, Mark came, who was already a little bored and tired.

-Dude, what are you doing here?-asked Mark.

-I don't know, I needed to think-he answered crestfallen.

-Come on, what's wrong? You know you can tell me-insisted Mark.

Cory knew that if he anyone could tell what had happened with Lea was Mark.  
In all those months they became good friends, he trusted him many things and now he needed to do it again.

-It's about Lea-replied he in a faint voice.

-What happened?-asked Mark a little puzzled, he didn't knew what could have happened to his friend was like that. They were good friends and he hadn't seen them arguing.

-Did you guys have a discussion? I've seen you right all night.

-No, is not that-he started talking-It's just... we almost kiss a few minutes ago.

-Really?-said Mark surprised-How it was? Come on, tell me!

-I don't know... I actually know. We were here alone, with a little spark of alcohol, we started to joke, later more serious and...-sighed he with a sad glance-Some time ago, not much actually, I've thought that I have feelings for her, I don't know well what is, I don't even know if I'm confusing things. But every time I'm with her...

-Not-interrupted him Mark.

-Not what?-Cory asked confused.

-You shouldn't continue with this anymore. I don't know, maybe it's soon and you guys have a big friendship. You could ruin that and there is much ahead. If something goes wrong, everything would be spoiled.

-Stop!-Cory stopped him-I don't even know if I have feelings for her, how can you think if something goes wrong?

-I'm only warning. I'm advising you as your friend I am. Let it go, at least for now.

-I suppose that it will be the best-assumed Cory dismayed.

* * *

**Can you imagine if we would have had Monchele so long? lol**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**ps: reviews, please!**

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**It took me time, I know, but here I am with a new chapter =) It took me time because of my college exams, I have no much time, but even though I have to study I've tried to continue the history!  
**  
**I hope you like the new chapter, there is a little surprise! ;)**

**Give reviews! =)**

**As usual, sorry if I make mistakes! let me know!**

* * *

_Maybe Mark is right, maybe I should forget about this and to continue as before. I can't ruin a whole year of work, or what is even worse, our friendship, just because of a confusion. Because is a confusion, right? Oh... I don't think so. That what I have been about to do this night wasn't the result of a confusion.  
I don't know what I'm doing, what's happening to me. The only one thing I must have clear is she shows me not to feel the same and I can't take the risk. What would happen if I tell her that I have feelings for her and she doesn't feel the same? Probably she hasn't notice anything because she hasn't even thought of that something could happen between us...  
What am I going to do?_

Cory was deep in thought on his way to home after Lea's birthday. He thought many things, but all of them around the same: his feelings toward Lea and what had happened that night. But he didn't want to mess up their current relationship; he should forget and at least keep her as his friend.

* * *

Lea and Dianna was arriving home after a long night. They were very tired and they hardly had talks between them.

-It has been a great night, right?-asked Dianna, seeing her friend was little talkative.

-Yes, I had a really good night-answered Lea, though her words and her mood didn't match.

-Well, tell that to your face, darling, I know you are tired, but you could put a little of enthusiasm-complained Dianna.

-You have said, I'm really tired, but actually I had a great night, thank you.

They went to their baths and then each one went to their respective rooms with the intention of sleeping. Dianna got it fast, but Lea, despite being extremely tired, couldn't close her eyes.

_What a night. It can't be happening. I don't know what it is, but it's not the moment to think I can feel something for Cory. I don't know what happened tonight, but I bet from his part it acted the alcohol and his male hormones, it has to be that. It must be that. And what about me?  
I don't want to take it as something more serious than it is. We are good friends and sometimes the trust plays tricks. Just is that.  
Now... try to sleep, Lea!_

But the attempt to sleep was in vain. The hours were passing and she only could turn in bed while she thought in the same thing.

Cory admitted he felt something for Lea, it was almost clear, though he decided it was better let it pass. But Lea was more reluctant to accept that she could be feeling something for Cory. She rather to think that they were very good friends, and that night they were two different people, perhaps because of the alcohol.

* * *

On Monday, everyone came back to work, but no one seemed to want to talk about Saturday night. The day continued like any other and so the weeks went by again.  
If nobody said anything, that would be just a faint memory, nothing would come true.

Little by little, they continued filming the rest of the season. Everything was being as always. Long work days were enlivened by the good feeling they had on the set.  
They were about to shoot a performance for which everybody was so excited, it was the video of Jump by Van Halen. Definitely it would be a great performance.

-I can't believe we are all in pajamas!-exclaimed Chris, without believe it yet.

-What an appearance we have all, but you have seen me?-laughed loud Mark.

-Actually, you are too funny with that hair and the pajama, Mark-joked Heather.

They had been rehearsing a lot for that number, but they didn't know how they would look in pajama, ready to start to shoot.

* * *

Between Cory and Lea everything seemed being as always had been. Except for some awkward moments, but they continued sharing every time more scenes and their friendship was growing.

It had been a few months since Lea's birthday party and what happened was kept in that night.  
But the fact of not to talk about that didn't mean that they both didn't often think about how had been the things. Occasionally they both were raised how would have been everything if something more had happened between them that night, because since summer they both knew things weren't the same.

Sitting in the cafeteria, in a break, Cory was deep in thought.

_Ouch... The weeks are going and nothing seems to move ahead or being clear between us. I've tried to let it go, but being with her every day for so many hours doesn't help me much. I don't know what I am going to do...  
Maybe it's time to put things in their place and stop to obeying Mark.  
We aren't kids, we both know exactly what was about to happen in her birthday, though we both don't want to talk about that. Perhaps I should face it and make clear things at once...  
I don't know how she is going to react, but I have to get this out in somehow. Although it will be better do it slowly, not rush things... with indirect comments maybe? Little by little._

* * *

-Cut! Take a break, guys, we'll meet here in 30 minutes.

Said Ryan, who was directing that episode, when they were shooting another number, Smile by Lily Allen.

-I'm going to stay here reading something of my lines-commented Lea while she sat in one of the chairs in the choir room, where they were shooting.

-Then I'll stay here to be with you, do you think?-suggested Cory.

-No, better you go out for a walk- hinted Lea in a serious tone but her face didn't want to follow the joke and then she started to laugh.

-Oh, you are so funny, you eat clowns in breakfast, huh?-Cory approached her and began to tickle.

They had fun for a while and when she was about to read her lines, Cory interrupted her.

-What about your life?-asked-We talk a lot but long ago that you don't say me how are your things, you know, out there, out of set.

-Wel...-Lea was a little pensive-I wouldn't know what to tell you. I guess that everything is as always. Go to dine with the girls or movie's nights with Jon... As usual.

-And is there some guy over there?-Cory couldn't believe what he just asked and how he had been so direct.

-No... I'm not having much time lately for dating someone-said Lea, laughing but a little surprised by Cory's question.

-I didn't want to be so...

-Gossip?-Lea joked.

-I'm sorry, don't... I don't know... I don't know why I have said that-said Cory smiling but a bit ashamed.

-I was just kidding. You wanted to know and now you know it-she answered fun.

-Yeah... well...-Cory was trying to figure out why he had asked in that way. He wanted to know the answer to that question, though he thought to do the question with more dissimulation, but the words were out of his mouth without being able to control them. Although the answer was satisfactory.

-And you? Something new to tell me?-continued she.

-Well... I guess I have no much new to tell you either, you know, gym, getaways to ski, as always too.

-Do not avoid the importance of my question, Mr. Monteith-insisted Lea, also asking him for details about his love life.

Cory blushed and began to laugh. He knows well what Lea was asking him and it was the time he was waiting to start insinuate to her what he was feeling.

W-well... I don't know. Maybe... there is someone, or... maybe not-stammered Cory, a bit shy.

-You don't know if there is someone?-asked Lea, frowning, a bit confused.

-Yes, well... I don't know exactly if I feel something and if she also feels something. It's complicated.

-I suppose...-said Lea in a tone of disappointment.

They both were silent, looking into their eyes and without knowing what to say. The seconds seemed minutes and minutes seemed hours.

_The 30 minutes break ended and they continued with the work._

* * *

_I should have kept quiet and not to ask. You always do the same Lea. Then? Has he already forgotten about what happened in my birthday? Or it never meant anything? I don't even know whether that night he already had that confusion of which he was talking about. I have only one thing clear: if I couldn't think about feeling something for him before, now much less. Definitely I have to forget this. This is a full stop to that history from this very moment._

-Lea!-shouted out Naya, knocking on her trailer's door-Dianna and me are going to have lunch, are you coming?

And so Lea went out of her thoughts.

-I'm starving, let's go-said Lea opening the door and going out.

-And that face, darling?-said Naya, putting her arm around her shoulders while they started to walk.

-I'm not having a good day-replied Lea.

When she was finishing pronouncing those words, they had come to where Dianna was.

-And can we know what's wrong?-asked Dianna intrigued by the words of her friend.

-Nothing in particular, much work and many things in my head.

-That can be fixed with a good party and, as Christmas break is coming, we 'll have it, trust me-said Naya fun.

* * *

In previous months Glee had been received a several awards and nominations. The show was being a totally succeed, but that day of December would be special.

Ryan, Ian and Brad come to set very happy to share with all the great news that they just received: they had been nominated for an important award, Golden Globes Awards 2010. The entire cast was nominated as "Best Television Series – Musical or Comedy", but Matt, Jane and Lea also received acting nominations, so the happiness was even bigger.

They celebrated the good news on the set, but they also decided go to celebrate that night, and took the opportunity to say goodbye, because the next day was the last day of shooting before Christmas holidays.

They had met in the club of one of Mark's friends.

As usual in every party they had together, they were having a good time. It was a lively place and everybody were spending a great night. All of them were dancing and drinking.

In one of the private seats of club, talking while they were having their drinks a little more relaxed than the rest, were sat Dianna, Kevin and Mark.

-I can't still believe we are nominated, I can't believe it, seriously-said Dianna, still incredulous at the news.

-Although I didn't expect it, that's normal, it has been a success, I'm so glad that I'll get another drink and dance for a while-said Kevin standing up.

And he went to the bar, leaving Dianna and Mark alone.

In the distance, Lea, dancing with the rest of guys, saw how Mark approached Dianna, where they were sitting. She saw them very fun, among laughter and words to her ear, for a long time.

Jenna grabbed her arm and moved her to the other side of the dance floor. And when Lea looked back to look for her friend, she was gone from couch and, to her surprise, Mark also was gone.

_These two together! I can't even believe it!-_thought Lea, laughing loud, though just in her mind.

-What's wrong?-asked Jenna when Lea stopped dancing.

-What? Oh, nothing, nothing. Come on!

And they both continued dancing with the rest.

* * *

The following morning, again all on set, they continued shooting the last scenes before the holidays. They were arriving little by little. Some later because of their schedule and others because the last night became longer.

Leaving her trailer, Lea saw Dianna arriving in her car.

-Here is my friend and flat mate, who disappeared overnight!-exclaimed fun Lea, while approaching Dianna.

-Shhhh! Shut up! Or speak lower, largemouth!

Lea broke into a her laugh.

-Tell me... everything!

-About what?-tried to hide Di.

-How 'about what'! I saw you very cuddly with Mark, suddenly you both were gone and you didn't come back home to sleep... and, 'about what' are you saying? Come on... tell me everything!

Dianna, seeing that her friend did realize about all and she didn't stop to insist, decided to talk.

-Well.. we spent the night together... we slept together-confessed Dianna.

-Yeah, ok, well... I'm not 5, I can imagine certain things without the need to tell me. But... how it happened?-asked intrigued Lea.

-I don't know, we were chatting, later joking and one thing led to other. He asked me if I wanted to go his home and actually... I really wanted to!

-But...

-But nothing-interrupted her Dianna-I don't think this is going to happen anymore. It was something that we wanted both and happened. This morning we were talking about that and the affair stays here.

-If that what you both want, I won't say any more-Lea ended the conversation-Now I gotta go, the crew is waiting for me to shoot with Cory. Bye, cute!-said goodbye before that Dianna could say anything.

* * *

Lea and the crew were on set waiting for Cory, and minutes later he came with Mark, having apparently an interesting talk.

-See you later and you keep telling me-said Cory while he approached Lea.

-There is little more to tell, but see you later-said Mark while he went.

-Hey! At last...-Lea greeted Cory kissing him at cheek.

-I'm sorry-Cory apologized to Lea and the crew-Mark was telling me something last night and I didn't realize the time-he commented now to Lea.

-I think I know what he was telling you...-said Lea while she smiled, when she was interrupted by the director.

-Go back to work-said brad a bit serious.

The filmed for several hours and when it finished, they continued the conversation they had let off.

They chatted while they were walking toward their trailers.

-So you know what Mark was telling me...-Cory resumed the conversation.

-I suppose so, ¿Dianna?

-Yeah!-replied Cory relieved, he didn't know if they were talking about the same and he didn't want to talk more than necessary, though it was Lea, the affair was something of Mark.

-Well, if wasn't Dianna, I wouldn't know anything, but as I know... let's gossip!-said Lea from her more curious side.

They shared everything they knew, which wasn't much either, but enough to draw conclusions.

-If they have something more, I don't think it be now, nor in a near future-said Cory.

-Why do you say that?-inquired she.

-Mark supports the theory that having something with someone of the cast could endanger the work and to ruin what we have between us...-Cory realized he had started to use "we" and "us" while we was speaking and rapidly he turned the conversation-...what surprises me is that he has done that, I don't know.

-Dianna has told me that they have not thought of continuing with something more serious, but you can't decide that, if it happens... happens, right?

-I think so...

There was an awkward silent while they continued walking.

-How it would be if ever there was a couple in the cast?-asked Lea, breaking the silent.

But Cory didn't knew what to say, he couldn't stop to thinking that if he had the courage to say what he feels, he could see what would happen and he would answer her question.

-I don't know... it would be weird. But everything can happen-replied at last Cory.

-I guess here inside things would be as always, we all are adults and we would be able to split things up.

-Sure. And, though I have nothing against to date someone of the cast, maybe everything would be easier if it wasn't like that, it would be easier if I was dating someone other than my work environment, I don't know...

Lea looked at him surprised, disappointed.

What Cory wanted to explain Lea was that if they had met in another situation and there weren't certain drawbacks, they probably could be together.

But she didn't understand the same thing, but just the opposite. She began to believe more than ever that Cory was dating someone off the cast and now was inevitable she should start to forget and to continue her way, without thinking of him.

* * *

**Uh... misunderstanding! That's what happen when we don't speak soon, right? haha**  
**  
Well, the little "surprise" was to tell something about Dianna and Mark, I don't know why, but I would like that something had happened between them, they make a good couple to me haha**

**I advance you that in the next one there will be more Monchele, be sure, plus is coming one of the most interesting parts...**

**I have to say that I omit the previous nominations because they were a lot and because, along with the Oscars, the Golden Globes are my fave awards *.***

**Ps: I've decided to put stripes to separate scenes because rereading the chapter I've seen that now there are more things and no all of them are united, just for convenience in reading =)**

**I hope you liked it! Give reviews, so I'll know if you like!**  
**I promise it won't take much time in the next one, tomorrow I finish my exams and I'll have more time!**

**Bye!**

**xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hellooo! Here I am once more =) Before I say anything else, I feel the obligation to give my own opinion about this chapter: to be honest, I don't like it! hahaha I start with something that I'm not really a fan and I don't know much about that, so this is not the chapter I enjoy the most to write... Anyway new things are coming!**

**I hope don't disappoint you and you can continue reading lol I hope reviews! ^^**

**ps: as usual, any big mistake, let me know =)**

* * *

After the great news about their nomination to Golden Globes, the celebration party and the last day of shooting, everybody started their Christmas holidays.

Some stayed at Los Angeles; others went to visit their families or, simply, went to spend their holidays to the most remote places with the best beaches.

Cory travelled to Canada, where he would spend the holidays with his family and friends, whom he didn't see long ago due to so much work and all the success that Glee was having. At last he could spend a few weeks with them and, why not, get away from Lea and all of those thoughts that kept him distracted the most part of day.  
It was a good time to think things over and to see if with the distance he could relax his mind and clarify it too.

On the other hand, Lea flew to New York. There her parents were waiting for her anxious; they didn't see her for at least one month. Her closer friends also were waiting for her, eager to hear each her new adventures she was living in Los Angeles.  
To her surprise, Jonathan had also travelled to New York those holidays and they could spend more time together.

_With Jon by my side and away from Cory, I can distract myself a little more and stop to thinking about everything that's stressing me out lately_-thought Lea when she knew that her best friend would spent holidays with her.

Christmas Eve and Christmas Day went fast. They both were so absorbed and comfy among their families and friends that the days seemed flying quickly.

* * *

The morning of the 30th, Jon phoned to Lea, inviting her to a New Year party.

_-Mom on the phone, what do you want, dad?-_joked Lea answering the call of her friend. After work together in Spring Awakening, "mom and dad" was like their castmates nicknamed them, and even themselves used the nicknames between them.

-_I call you to invite you to one of the best New Year parties and you can't say no_-replied Jon very decisive.

-_In that case, I have no more to say, right?-_said she without opposing-_and what is so special this party that I can't refuse?_

_-The best club of the city and a dream guests!_

_-Who!?-_inquired Lea so excited.

-_The entire cast of Spring Awakening and some friends more from Brodway! They called me this morning and, although I know they will call you in a few hours, I wanted to be the first to tell you. It isn't great?_

-_Of course!-_replied she very excited_-so long ago that we aren't all together!_

-_Now I should go, I have some things to do. Love you._

_-Me too, I'll have to see what I'll wear_-joked Lea-_I love you too. Bye._

* * *

New Year's Eve passed very fast too-that's what happens when you are having fun-.

While in Canada Cory had spent the day skiing with his brother, in New York, Lea was spending the day with her parents, because she would spend the night with her friends.  
Night came and after an intimate dinner with her parents, Leas was getting ready while she waited for Jon, who would pick her up to go to party.  
During the party, Lea met with all her New York friends, her old cast mates and other acquaintances.

-Lea, do you remember Theo?-asked Jonathan, while they approaching, arm in arm, to Theo Stockman, an old acquaintance of both.

-Yeah, of course, how wouldn't I remember him?-replied she-How long, Theo!

-Theo and Lea greeted warmly. Long ago they didn't see and they had many things to tell. When Jonathan saw that they were catching up, he decided leave them alone for a while.

And among dances, drinks and many talks to catching up with everybody, came midnight.  
A great year for her was ending and was starting another new in the best way.

Meanwhile, nearly 3000 miles away, Cory, ending his dinner with his family, looked at his watch and he realized that it was midnight in New York. He asked to be excused for a moment from the table and he went to a room in the house where he could be alone.

Despite his attempt to lighten and no to think so much in Lea while he was in his country, Cory always ended with something in his mind which reminded to her.

_Should I call her or not is most appropriate thing? Maybe a text is enough_-thought Cory on his way to living room.

He sat in front of fireplace and for a couple of minutes he hesitated about what to do. Until, finally, he made a decision.

While he was marking the digits of the phone he was calling, his heart was beating faster and faster. He took days without hearing Lea's voice and he was eager to do it once more. He waited every one of tones until he heard the voice mail message.

_*Here Lea, if you're listening to this little machine is because now I'm busy, leave your message and I'll call you back*_

He was listening to her voice, yes, but it wasn't what Cory had in mind when he got excited with hearing her speak.

-It's not what I want most, but I have no choice... I'll have to text her-said he to himself.

_*Happy New Year! I wish you a year full of happiness and good moments. I hope you're having the best time with your family and friends.  
Once again I take this special moment to tell you how glad I am that we could meet and be part of the life of the other. You're a person too important to me and I'm very lucky to have you.  
Have a great night.  
Happy 2010!  
Ps: I miss you :)*_

Cory sent the text with the hope that she could see it and phone to him or at least return him the text soon.  
But hours passed and Cory didn't have any news from Lea. For a moment he thought that she would be waiting till 12am in Vancouver which made more sense if she decided to send him a New Year text.

And any attempt at convince himself came to nothing when that night, after a reunion with his best friends, he went to sleep without having any text from Lea where, at least, she answered him with a sad "Thank you".

* * *

The next morning, Cory didn't give up; he woke up with the hope to see in his phone a message from Lea, but once more, he didn't have any news from her.

In New York, Lea awoke after a long night with a phone call. She heard ringing and when she was about to look for her mobile, she realized that the phone which was ringing was the phone in the house. So she answered from her bed.

-_Hello?_-said tersely, she was still too sleepy to say many more words.

-_Good morning, sleepyhead, because I bet you were still in bed._

She was too sleepy so she took few seconds to react and find out that was Jonathan who was calling.

-_Jon... Yes, that's right... I'm still..._-she emphasized in the last word, letting him know that she didn't even get up to answer-_I'm too tired, although I'll make the effort to get up if you come to pick me up and we go to have breakfast and take a walk_-she said, still with sleepy voice.

-_Then get ready, I'll be there in 15 minutes, you have so much to tell_.

-_About what I hav...?-_and without let finish her question, Jon hung the phone up.

When he arrived at Lea's family home, she was still getting ready. She put makeup in her shiners because she had not slept enough and the previous night had been long.

-Not yet ready?-Jonathan got impatient.

-I'm almost ready, don't ask for more than I can give-replied she, asking for compassion for her ailment.

-Whoever knows why you are so tired this morning... and don't say me that the age doesn't forgive-he joked.

-What?!-Lea was surprised with her friend's question.

-Come on, hurry up-he said while he left the house.

They went to breakfast and while they walk over Time Square, Lea decided resume the talk they had left off before leave the house. She didn't totally understand what her friend meant with so much mystery about the last night.

-What did you mean this morning when you told me I had much to tell you? And before leaving...-asked Lea really intrigued.

-Well, I usually take you home after parties and last night it was not exactly like that-replied Jon without being still clear.

-I don't get it-said she confused.

-When you don't want to understand... who took you home last night, Lea?-asked a little more direct so that his friend could understand.

-I came back home with Theo. The only one who offered to take me home when you had gone-she reproached him mockingly.

-I was looking for you but I didn't see you never more after I left you in your entertaining chat with him-he added.

Somehow, Jonathan had gone so that they both could be alone, because he actually wanted that his friend could get intimate with Theo. Long ago she didn't date someone and that was part of his own plan to get her a date. So now he was trying to get information to see if he had achieved his goal.

-You shouldn't look for so much, we were where you left us the rest of night, maybe we went to get some drinks once...-Lea didn't know why her friend was having that weird behavior, instead being direct and asking her all what he wanted to know at once.

-So Theo took you home...

-Yeah, and I don't know what you mean by all this, Jon-said Lea, a little more serious, cutting Jonathan's words.

-Come on, I was teasing you... Don't get angry-laughed Jon while he hugged her pulling her toward him-you two could catch up and he took you home, right?-still mockingly.

-Exactly-said she more calmly-we always get along and he was very kind offering himself to take me home when you, dear friend, had gone...

Jonathan gave up when he saw his friend didn't tell more than she was telling.

-You know now he is living for a time in Los Angeles? He moved in a couple of months ago and I didn't know anything...-she continued.

They continued to walk, while they were telling the rest of last night's anecdotes. They both had spent a good time meeting up again with their old mates and friends. Then they realized they had walked for long hours and they were late.

Lea had to go back home to make her cases to back to Los Angeles. Instead Jonathan stayed for a few more days. She said goodbye Jon and she hurried back home to prepare her things.

* * *

While she played music to entertain the hard work out of making bags, Lea realized that she wasn't watching her mobile since last night, just before leaving to party. When she took it, she was surprised to find a missed call and a text from Cory.

She couldn't believe it. Cory had phoned her and she hadn't heard it. She cursed the moment she decided to ignore her phone last night.

She missed his voice, talk to him, see him... That's when she realized she almost hadn't thought of him during the holidays, so she didn't know what to think anymore.

She opened eager the text while her heart beat quickly. And to her surprise, Cory had been totally adorable with his words.

-Why do you do this, Cory?-she wondered, talking with herself-It's impossible that I've been without thinking of you for days and just with a message you have made my head explode. And he says he misses me!

Lea's head didn't work anymore. Cory had written the words necessary to her to return to her constant state of confusion toward him.  
But now, she should put that aside and answer or he would think she totally didn't care about him, because had passed since Cory phoned and text to her.

_*Happy New Year to you too Cory! I hope you also spent a good time with your family and friends. I had a great time.  
I come back tonight, I wish we could see us before back to work and you can tell me about your holidays.  
Kisses!*_

And just when she pressed send button, Lea realized of how rude she had been. He had been very tender expressing how important she was to him and, instead, she had been a little "unfriendly", she hadn't even apologized with him for not to answer before.

* * *

Cory took peacefully a nap on his couch, in front of fireplace, when his phone started to vibrate and ringing over the coffee table at living room. He startled by the noise of the phone and unconsciously jumped up thinking it might be Lea.

And indeed she was, but what he saw didn't quite like. She had been brief and also had taken many hours to answer "that". It wasn't what he expected.

_Although at least she has answered_-Cory consoled himself.

He didn't understand what happened, how she had been so rude after all what he had said, his text hadn't been like any other. He believed that he neither was a friend like any other. He didn't understand anything.

* * *

Days later everybody came back to work. Relaxed and rested after their earned break. It was time to get it going again, but it was obvious that now everyone only thought in a few days remaining for the so expected Golden Globes Awards. They were very excited.

But all wasn't rosy. When they returned on the set the first day of work, Cory and Lea didn't know how would be things, but it neither seemed have changed much.

Cory wanted to know why Lea had been so brief in her text, he wanted to know if he had done something wrong so that she had texted him like that. He was in a sea of doubt and didn't know how solve them. Lea, meanwhile, wanted to see him, somehow she wanted to apologize with him for not be a little more friendly, but she didn't know if he would have taken it that way.

* * *

On their way to the set, where they would meet with the rest of cast, Lea and Cory met in one of the hallways.

-Hey! Cory-said Lea, determined.

-Hi-said he, more serious.

Lea's face changed completely. It was clear, he hadn't taken well that she hadn't been as effusive as he. Although deep down she thought it was a silly thing, she could understand if he was angry. He had said very nice thing and she had been so brief.

-How were your holidays?-she dared to ask seconds after.

-Incredible. I've spent some great days with my family and I went to ski with my brother-said Cory brightening a little-what about yours?

Magically, when he was with Lea, his mood changed inadvertently. If he was sad, smiled and if he was angry, his anger disappeared.  
Deep down he also knew that wasn't reason to get angry.

-I'm glad!-said Lea while she smiled again when she saw her friend wasn't so serious-Mine also great. I've spent much time with my parents, I really missed them, and Jon has been in New York with me too, so they were a really good holidays.

-That's good!-smiled her Cory-What did you do in New Year's Eve?-he decided to ask, when the intrigue was killing him to know why she took so long to answer the text message.

-Jon and I went to an incredible party-said Lea, telling him about her NYE party-There were all our friends from Spring Awakening and I could meet up all of them again and catching up-said she without mentioning Theo, with who she had already met in Los Angeles after their return and before her return to work.

-Great!-he added.

-By the way, Cory-interrupted Lea-I wanted to apologize for answer your text the next day and so late, I hadn't pay attention to my mobile overnight and...-she couldn't continue talking when Cory interrupted her.

-Oh! Don't worry, I figured something like that-he lied-Come on, let come in, they are waiting for us.

Lea stopped for a few seconds while she tried react. She had apologized for her lateness but Cory hadn't let her to continue and she couldn't tell him she felt bad about the brief content of her response.

_Maybe he neither gave more importance than it has, so I shouldn't give it-_ thought Lea before she came in with the rest of her mates.

They were able to pretend that nothing was wrong-in fact, i was so-for weeks, in which Lea was still, as ever, occasional outings with her friends, with Jonathan and now also with Theo, who seemed quite interested on her.

* * *

When Lea was able to see that the guy had a special interest on her after NYE party, she decided to tell all to Dianna. She only knew about their meet in the party, but never got the opportunity to talk about the two or three times she and Theo had dated. So when Lea received a call from Theo to invite her to dine, she supposed that it was the moment to share it with her friend.

Dianna was overjoyed by the news of her friend, since at the time they had shared together, she had never mentioned having an interest on any guy. And she thought it was time for her friend.

-Thankfully, darling-commented Dianna while Lea told her the next date with Theo-though I think it was very bad from you that so far you have never told me that you two were spending time together, I'm a nosy friend and I need gossips to live, you know? I've told you my affaires, you should tell me too-finished Dianna so fun.

-Well, actually we met to have lunch or talk-added Lea-is now when I feel that we are having a real date.

Dianna saw hint of doubt and confusion in the words of her friend, so she decided to be direct and ask her.

-Why are you so confused? You don't like him?

-Yeah, sure, but...-she stopped to think carefully what she was about to say-Actually I don't know what happens to me, I wanted to tell you that before but I never found the moment...

-Spit out! You intrigue me!-exclaimed Dianna with a great interest.

-I think... I've thought of Cory for a while-blurted quickly.

-What?

-What you hear... really haven't you noticed anything?-Lea thought she was more transparent than it looked.

-Nope... anything. What surprise me because I have a sixth sense for that-said she almost joking, though still surprised by Lea's declaration.

-Then now I understand why he doesn't notice anything. If you can't...

-He can even less, he's a man-said Dianna, this time laughing louder.

They both were laughing for a while, when Dianna got serious again.

-Well, if I may give my opinion, you should think about to date with Theo, believe me, hooking up someone of work it's not a good idea...-she added.

-Things are wrong with Mark?-interrupted her Lea.

-Yeah, well, but they are not the same, I don't know

-Well, anyway I have said that I think-Lea emphasized the last word-because I'm not sure what's going on. Though it wouldn't have much future, because he is not interested-Lea kept commenting, while her mood was falling.

-Then there are more reasons you should be dating Theo.

Lea spent some days thinking about what she had talked with her friend. Maybe Di was right and she should do it, furthermore, she was convinced that Cory wasn't in the same thing as her, despite his texts.

She had her date with Theo, but the things didn't seem curdle. They often had dates but, even though he showed certain interest, he didn't specify anything. And Lea thinks that while she is dating him, she is not distracted by Cory.

_Besides, though he tells me those adorable things, he made me believe he probably has someone more_-thought Lea.

* * *

**Well... you guys have already seen! This the parte where Lea is about to dating Theo... I don't like much, not because it delayed the Monchele part, but because, as I've said, I neither know much about this relationship...so I'll see where are the limits of my imagination, here more than ever! hahaha**

**I hope you don't get bored U.U lol I would like some reviews so that you can give your opinion about Lea-Theo's relationship, if you have some, sure hahaha**

**Till the next one! =)**

**xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello once more! =) As I said, at the end of exams I would have more time to upload faster and here I bring a one more chapter!**  
**If I were naming the chapters, this would be for sure "Golden Globes" of which I'm a huge fan! haha you'll see that it's about the first time they were nominated to this awards! Don't say anything more, I hope you like it! =)**

**Please! Reviews... the last one hadn't got any but I know that was because it was so boring and I can forgive you! hahaha**

**As usual, if I make mistakes, let me know!**

* * *

Photographers, journalists, reporters, cameras and a host of accredited people were waiting at the door of Beverly Hilton Hotel. They were looking for a picture, a pose or an interview between the hundreds of great guests of the night.

Gradually the stars were arriving, with their dates, with their casts. They were passing one by one through the red carpet, where all those accredited shouted impatient asking for a minute with them in front of their cameras or microphones.

The Glee cast wouldn't be less, some of them passed for the first time through that carpet, which had been walked by great celebrities for years. Others were enjoying it once again, but with the same enthusiasm.

Cory, wearing an elegant suit by Hugo Boss, arrived accompanied by his assistant, who left him alone to danger just before to cross the carpet. He was very shy so he didn't stop a lot along the way and barely did interviews. Enough to believe he was in another world, to think that after all he had lived, he was in a place where he never thought to be. He was really happy with everything.

At the end of the carpet, in the hotel door, along with those who had already arrived, he saw Lea's car arrive, accompanied by her mum. Cory couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Lea wore a stunning black dress by Oscar de la Renta, with a nice neckline and a huge skirt. She looked amazing. Cory couldn't take his eyes off that beautiful woman. He saw her walking with such ease and comfort that he was amazed.  
He had seen her really pretty in other situations, had been many events to which they had already assisted, but that night he felt her special, sexy, beautiful and very, very elegant. He was really fascinated.

Whereas that Lea was coming to the hotel door, where he was, his heart was beating faster and faster. He felt that it could out of his chest at any moment. In fact, it almost happens when she came and stood in front of him with a big smile.

-You're really attractive tonight Mr. Monteith-she said without preamble, and she grabbed his shoulder and forced him to bend over to give him a tender kiss on his cheek.

-You're...-he looked at her from the top down again-ugh... I have no words-continued he, with a mischievous smile, taking his look directly into Lea's eyes. And that was the truth, he had no words to describe her.

Lea gave him a shy smile while she felt how her cheeks were becoming a higher temperature and blushed with Cory's words.

-See you inside-she could say when she reacted-my mum should be waiting.

Cory just nodded. He looked at her till to lose her of his sight when she came into the hotel. By then, Chris, just a few feet away, could feel the tension that they had in that situation. He had to do something.

-Just because I don't bring tonight any of my swords, but I could cut the sexual tension in these last minutes-joked Chris.

-What?-said Cory with some surprise at his friend's comment.

-What you've heard... you two were eating you with the eyes, buddy!-he replied.

-Don't say stupid things, let's go in, dude-said he, dodging the issue.

-Sure, let's pretend you don't know nothing-said Chris as he followed him to enter.

* * *

-_Hello and welcome to the 67th annual Golden Globes Awards_-said Ricky Gervais, kicking off a great night for all.

They had been for weeks anxious and nervous because of their nomination and attendance, for first time for many of them, to these awards. Since their return from holidays the days seemed to pass never, but now here they were, seated and surrounded by celebrities like Meryl Streep, Morgan Freeman or Robert De Niro. People who they really admired, without being aware that they were now part of them, that they were now admired by someone.

Once there nerves decreased, though their anxiety was still touching the sky.

Soon Ricky Gervais ended his introduction and gave way to the first presenters of the night and with them, the first winner, Mon'Nique. Then Sophia Vergara and Matthew Fox went to stage to present the award for the Best Actress in Television Series Musical or Comedy. It was the Lea's moment.

Everybody of the cast looked at her expectantly while the presenters said the names of the nominees among which was Lea: Toni Collette, Courteney Cox, Edie Falcao, Tina Fey and finally Lea Michele. They said her name, she couldn't believe it.

Few seconds later she heard the name of the winner, Toni Collette. She knew how to keep her composure while applauding and smiling. She didn't win, but deep down she was proud of herself just for being there. Her mum was also proud. And Cory too, who looked at her like she were the brightest star of the place just then, for him she was his winner even if she hadn't been a nominee. What Lea did was amazing to his eyes.

They all looked at her again, but this time giving her their best smile, making her to see that for them, despite of what the envelope had said, she was the winner, just for the fact being there, among great actresses.

Actually, guys felt winners while they saw on stage stars like George Clooney, Nicole Kidman, Paul McCartney or Jennifer Aniston. That was too much for some of them.

The night continued while they saw all those celebrities passing by their side when they went to pick up their award. They were having dinner and enjoying an entertaining night, once again among friends. Then came the turn of Matt, who neither won and later, Jane was in the same situation. But again their cast mates made them feel winners.

When Kiefer Sutherland and Olivia Wilde came on stage they felt the nerves inside again. They had already heard that Kiefer and Olivia would present the award of its category.

And there they were, few minutes to know whether they would go home with their first Golden Globe award or not. They all looked at them expectantly while were hearing the name of the nominated shows: 30rock, Entourage, Glee, Modern Family and The Office.

-_And the Golden Globe goes to..._-said Kiefer, bringing the envelope to Olivia.

-_Glee_- she announced.

Nobody believed it. They stayed seated for a few seconds while could react, when they realized that it was they who had to leave now to pick up their award.  
Lea stood up while her mum, so proud, gave her a tender kiss, and they all hugged and smiled as true fools. They were too excited.

The tables around them congratulated them when Ryan began to advanced up the stage, getting everyone moved and followed him in a line behind him. Once up they continued hugging and kissing, while the director began to thank and they all could come to stage.

Although Matt, Jane and Lea didn't win, they would come back with their victory in hand because of the work they had done for many months to get there.

* * *

After some interviews for different channels, a great party awaited. Gradually they were joining to the after party organized by Instyle.

The joy was obvious in everyone, but especially in the younger ones, so that they soon gave everything of themselves, both on the dance floor as in the club bar. They had shared many parties so far, but some of them had never been so out of control like in this party.

Naya, Harry and Heather were the first to be happier than usual and it was noticed while they danced and Harry was filming the girls doing and saying nonsense things. On the other side were Jenna, Amber, Mark and Chris. Maybe Chris was the only sober once again, —he wasn't legal yet to drink alcohol, though he drank some drink occasionally with them—. Cory and Kevin hadn't arrived yet. And seated, while they rested their feet because of the tremendous heels, were Dianna and Lea.

While they rested, Lea updated about her life to Dianna, once again. She told how had been her last date with Theo, how much they had enjoyed and how comfortable they felt when were together. Between confession and confession, none of them were aware that Chris was approached them and he was now a participant in this conversation.

-There is a guy in Lea Michele's life and I didn't know anything?!-exclaimed Chris-What a bad person!

They both realized the presence of Chris and Lea knew that she had nothing more to hide him.

-Yes, well... we dated occasionally and the attraction is notorious, we enjoy together but, sorry for disappoint you, we aren't together, we are not dating-said Lea, mockingly and with a smirk the last words.

-And I don't know what is she waiting-added Dianna.

-I'm waiting to feel that we both want the same thing, I'm not willing to rush-replied Lea convinced of her words.

-If just were that-said once more Dianna, realizing that her last words were out of place seeing Lea's face when she looked at her.

-What else is there? Tell me...-asked Chris.

-Nothing...-hesitated Lea-it's just... I feel that being with Theo make me not to think so much on...-she wasn't quite convinced whether she should to speak or not.

-Spit out, my God!-Chris' exclamation might have been heard in the entire club, but thankfully the music was too loud.

-Cory-she continued-Don't say nothing. It isn't a crush or anything that your enthusiastic little head is going to imagine in less than a minute-finished Lea. She knew Chris would draw his own conclusions soon.

-So what?-asked Chris, still surprised and a little confused.

Girls looked at each other with a look complicit and Lea decided to tell everything to Chris from the beginning. That neither was anything that she should hide him, after all, he had also become a good friend and she knew she could trust him.

-But it doesn't get out of here, please-asked him Lea, when finished to tell-that's not something I would like spread over there and it could spoil my friendship with Cory, something that I don't want to lose under any circumstance right now.

-I'll be like a tomb-promised Chris, doing as he closed his mouth and threw the key.

* * *

Moments later Lea went to the bar, where she had spotted Cory, who had finally arrived.  
They hadn't talked in almost all night and she wanted to spend time with him. By then, Lea was happier than usual, alcohol began to make effect, though she felt great. She greeted Cory so determined, he invited her for a drink and they started a very entertaining talk.

Although they had never lost "it" that joined them so much, long ago they didn't talk in that way. They were really comfortable with each other again.

Dianna, who had seen her friend so convinced going to the bar, observed her for a moment till she saw that Lea met Cory. In that moment came to her mind everything what Lea had told her. Knowing how her friend was in, she couldn't let her friend doing or saying anything that might harm her friendship with Cory, so that she decided to intervene.

But when she tried to approach them, Naya interrupted her, asking for her to help to go to the bathroom. She was really bad, so that Dianna couldn't refuse, though the idea of leave Lea alone with Cory didn't like her too.

When Naya felt a little better, they both left the bathroom and Dianna didn't hesitate to try return to the bar again to look for her friend, but when she turned to look at the bar, Lea and Cory were gone.

_Where they have gone? I hope they aren't doing anything stupid... though actually I am who usually do the stupid things_-thought Dianna.

* * *

-Here we'll be more comfortable, without much noise we can talk better-said Cory while he offered a seat to Lea in a table of what seemed to be a restaurant when they didn't make this kind of parties, at the floor upstairs.

-Thanks for bring me here, music was making me my head hurt.

-Is not alcohol, pretty?-inquired Cory, being very adorable.

-Maybe-replied she with a playful smile.

Pretty…- Lea repeated in her head.

-I have told you before, but you are stunning tonight-Cory did his best not to flirt, but it was getting too complicated to him, just having her so close from him and being so pretty.

Lea felt once again how her cheeks get hot, though this time, were not only her cheeks.

-The truth is that you said you had no words-Lea kept the play.

-Good memory-he whispered, moving closer to her.

-I'm not that drunk, you know?-Lea moved even closer to him.

-Do you know something?-said Cory, almost whispering, while he looked into her eyes intently.

-What?-she whispered too.

-To me... you are the winner tonight-replied he, staying few inches from her face.

They both stopped, maybe analyzing the situation, maybe trying not to let themselves go too. And when seemed that anything would stop them, that their lips would melt in a tender kiss... Lea's phone started ringing.

_Damn it!_-shouted Lea's head.

While the girl pulled the phone from her _clutch_1, Cory just could think "_How convenient whoever is calling_".

-Who can be at this hour?-said she, so Cory looked at his watch. 1am.

Paying attention to every movement of Lea, he could see, just when she pulled the phone from her purse, that in the screen there was a guy's picture. He didn't see any name, but just that pic was enough to believe that, in that moment, he had nothing else to do there.

-See you downstairs, Lea-said Cory while she stood up and walked toward stairs, with a dejected voice.

Once more he lost the chance to kiss her. It wasn't the first and it annoyed him, but if something really annoyed him was to see that another guy was phoning her after midnight. He couldn't stand that.

* * *

**_1_****_clutch: _**_Women's small bag without handles._

**Once again they stayed in an almost kiss! But this time it's different, don't you think? Seeing a pic of other guy will complicate things more?**  
**Well, I've done a little annotation about the purse of Lea, because I usually use this word and people don't understand me haha**  
**Btw, I've written the part where Naya, HeMo and Harry are doing stupid things from a video that I found where they are in after party that night, they seemed really "happy" LOL**

**I urge some review, I want to know if I can continue or if you are already bored, please =)**

**xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello once more! =) I promised you to take less to upload chapters and I think I'm doing it, right? If it takes longer it's because I wanted to write in English and Spanish and it's doble work...**  
**Anyway here comes a new chapter, I hope you like it and write some review!**  
**As usual, if there are mistakes, let me know!**

* * *

Three weeks after Golden Gobles Awards, everyone was back down to Earth again. The show must go on —in every way—.

Cory and Lea, this time, didn't give too much importance to their last meeting alone in the after party and each one continued with their own things. Maybe they did think about that, but deep down, they two knew that if they try to talk, everything would become different —maybe weird— and while they did not, though those meetings wouldn't disappear, at least they could be friends as always. It was to deny the obvious, but they both thought that was the better thing in that moment.

While the first season progressed, the popularity grew. The guys began to have more and more interviews and programs to attend. The characters that Lea and Cory played had become in two of favorite of the show, so that they both were invited to these interviews almost always together, which meant extra hours off set where to be both alone, and that did that the relationship continued growing and they already had almost no secrets. Or maybe yes, Lea hadn't still told anything about Theo to Cory, he neither asked anything though.

Cory had something clear, if Lea was dating someone, he wouldn't be who ask her about that, he preferred to stay out and not be consumed by jealousy. He had already asked once, and though the answer wasn't disappointing, he wouldn't do it again, he feared cannot bear what Lea could tell him this time.

Lea meanwhile, was meeting with Theo. In every date they had, he seemed increasingly interested on her, so these were more frequently. But Theo was always who called Lea.  
And this was the situation for one more week.

* * *

One morning, mid-February, knowing she would be in her break, Theo called Lea to invite her to the party that he would do in his apartment that night. She accepted delighted, after a long day at work, a party was the best plan to start the weekend.

_-So I count on you? Great!_-exclaimed Theo.

-_Sure. I finish work, go home to change my clothes to be pretty and I'll be there._

-_I bet if you come without changing your clothes, you are just as pretty-_he tried to flirt a little.

Lea blushed and just could laugh at the flattery words of her friend.

-_You are speechless, I'll take that as something good_-joked Theo-_by the way, call Jon and tell him that is also invited, okay?_

-_Perfect, see you tonight_-finished Lea.

-_Don't come very beautiful, I don't want vultures around you_-Theo flirted again before hang the phone up-_See you tonight, cute._

After so many compliments, a silly smirk was drawn in Lea's face. Without knowing that, from a few seconds before hanging up, Jenna and Cory were approaching her, seeing how after finish the call, she looked too happy.

-Have been good news?-asked Jenna, curious.

-What?-replied Lea without knowing well what her friend meant.

Cory between one and other, watched them, looking at Lea with the same curiosity than Jenna.

-A smirk appeared with your phone call, I guess it would be something really good, nobody stays so happy after a simple phone call-joked Jenna.

-Oh, no... just was an invitation to a party tonight, it seems as if they had read my mind, because it was something I really wanted-said Lea while pulled out of the doubt to her friends.

Jenna was satisfied with Lea's explanation, but Cory frowned and immersed in his thought as the three walked to the set of choir room. He had the feeling that this wasn't the only reason why Lea smiled in this way after the call.

* * *

As she had said, Lea left the studios and ran to home to take a shower and get ready for Theo's party. Work had lasted a little longer than expected and she was late. She hadn't set an hour with Theo to get to his apartment, but she had told Jon at 7pm in her house and she knew he hated when she makes him to wait—which happened frequently—, and she didn't want to hear his complaints.

But despite of she did all possible to be at time, once again Lea wasn't ready when Jon arrived and she had to hear all his complaints about how hard it was for her to be punctual.

Once again they were like siblings arguing.

-Wow!-was all Theo could say when he opened the door saw Lea with the sexiest dress.

-Pick up your drool and let us come in, dude-joked Jon, seeing the expression of Theo.

Lea just smiled while he stepped to one side and opened the way for them to enter.

Jon went first and Lea just behind him. Theo started walking up close behind her, take her by the waist and whisper in her ear how sexy she was that night. Lea, quite excited by the situation, made a hussy smirk and stepped forward to get away from Theo, turning on herself and returning to him the compliment with a subtle kiss on the corner of his mouth.

Theo began stomping party, she would be no less.

The night went normally, as normal as a party of this style can be. There were drinks, music, dances and for Lea and Theo, much flirting. Certainly that night, he was being all that had been suppressing during the many appointments he had with Lea. He didn't want to rush and much less frightening her, but when he knew for sure that she kept his games and flirting. He knew now was the moment to go a step further.

Just after 2am, almost all the guests had left and the last ones also were leaving the apartment. Except for Lea, who was on a couch in the living room, and Jon who was in the bathroom.

When Theo finished say goodbye the last guests, and with Jon still at the toilet, he approached the couch where Lea was waiting for Jon, and he sat to inches from her.

Both were still flirting like almost all night —something they had been nearly impossible to stop— and then Theo subtly hinted her that he wanted her to spend the night with him. But she seemed not to catch the hints, or perhaps she didn't want to, so the guy gave up.

-Can I take you home?-asked Theo in a last attempt to spend a few more minutes with her.

By then Jon was coming out the bathroom and came into the living room.

-Actually Jon brought me here and he would take me back-replied Lea.

-I'm sure that Jon doesn't care that I take you back home tonight, don't you, dude?-said Theo while he turned and winked at Jonathan, who seemed to understand the intent of Theo.

-Of course I don't, whenever she call me when is back-joked Jon.

Lea smiled without understanding well the situation.

-She will arrive safely, I promise-assured Theo laughing.

-Well I see you tomorrow, mom-said Jonathan with a smile of complicity while he kissed Lea on cheek.

* * *

On the way home, in Theo's car, just sounded some music playing on the radio and ambient noise. They preferred keep silence and occasionally throwing a seductive look.

When they finally arrived to the parking of Lea's house, after a road trip which seemed to be longer than it was due to silence they kept, Theo parked and uttered word for first time since they left the garage of him.

-I'm glad that we've been sharing this time together since New Year, Lea. Despite of we always got along great, I couldn't imagine that we could have so fun when we're together.

-I'm happy too. Seriously, I love how I feel when we meet. I like when I'm with you-admitted Lea too.

-I like you-said the guy in once.

Lea didn't know what to reply this time and she just smiled. It was clear that she had good time with him and she wanted to keep seeing him, but her words seemed not to want to come out of her mouth at the obvious statement of Theo.

-Well... don't bother you anymore, you'll be tired-whispered Theo, while he gave up for not get any answer from Lea.

It was an awkward moment which they just could break when Lea decided that was the moment to leave the car or they could spend all night there. Without losing her smile, she slowly moved into the seat and in her attempt to kiss him in his cheek, Theo risked and turned his head slightly and the kiss ended on his lips.

Only seconds tenths were necessary and Theo regretted his attitude. If Lea hadn't agreed spend the night at his apartment and she hadn't answer anything like that when he made his statement, it must mean that she wasn't interested on something more than what they had.

-I'm sorry...-muttered they guy, feeling a complete idiot, as he lowered his gaze to the handbrake. He couldn't look at her to her face.

-Don't be-answered Lea, taking Theo's chin and lifting his face. When the eyes of the two met, Lea kissed him slowly.

Theo responded to the kiss, unable to prevent a fool smile as he kissed her.

* * *

The next morning, when it still didn't start to come out the first rays of sunshine, Dianna, quietly, left her room, with a little suitcase and a note in her hands. She walked to kitchen's table, where she put the note and picked up her coffee thermos and started to walk, this time toward the main door, leaving the house with the same discretion with which she left her room.

Some hours later, almost at noon, with a bright sun knocking on her window, Lea awoke with the feeling of have been in a sweet dream all night. When she could ginger up, she was aware that, indeed, she dreamed wonderful things, but last night it was all real.

Now, more strongly she got up of bed, tidied herself up and went to kitchen while she checked her phone. She had three missed calls from Jonathan of a couple hours before.

-This guy thinks that I don't sleep or something...-said Lea to herself when she watched the hour of the calls.

When she arrived to kitchen, she put her phone in the first place she saw in there and began to prepare her breakfast and once she finished, sitting to have breakfast, she saw the piece of paper that Dianna had put on the table and picked up it.

_"Too early to wake you up, so I inform you through this nice note that I'm leaving for the weekend to spend Valentine's Day in very good company. See you on Monday and I'll tell you everything. Love you, Di"_

-That's how things are notified, my friend-complained Lea, while read the note from her friend and she had breakfast-plus she reminds me that I have no plans for tomorrow and leaves me with the desire to tell her about last night-kept Lea with her monologue.

She did a breakfast almost lunch, it was almost mid noon. Lea would spend relaxed that Saturday, she just wanted lie on the couch and catching up with her favorite TV shows. And that she did.

But during those hours she spent lying in front of television, Lea just could think about all she had lived lately. About how she had been totally disinterested on boys for a time and in a few months she had gone from being confused about her feeling for Cory, to have now something, which still she didn't know what was, with Theo.

Everything was being weird for Lea. First she thought feel something for Cory and she noticed how sometimes he seemed feel so too, later, during holidays, she didn't almost think of him, so that she guessed that it had been a temporary thing, but she came back to the confusion again after Golden Globes party.

Although by that time she was already seeing Theo... Theo. Somehow she had gotten used to being with him and she liked him. She liked him more than she believed. Then, why she kept thinking of Cory sometimes?  
Everything was weird and confusing, so confusing.

But after what happened last night, Lea had clear that she should feel something for Theo, she doesn't usually kiss the first guy who says to be interested on her.

-And what a kiss... when I tell Jon, no one will shut him up... Jon!

And after let her mind flying for a few hours, Lea recalled she had left Jonathan and his missed calls at the kitchen. Lazy, Lea got up of couch and went to pick up her phone, while came back to couch, she wrote a text.

_*I don't know what you think when you call me so early after a party night... but I'm already awake and bored, so here I wait for you, this time with fresh news.  
Xo ;)*_

On her way to the shower, she got a text with Jon's answer.

_*You're a bad person... so bad!  
Be there soon.  
xo*_

Jon replied, when her friend left him with intrigue.

* * *

Lea came out of shower when it rang the doorbell. Jonathan hadn't taken even twenty minutes to across town and get her home. Still wrapped in her bathrobe, was opening the door, knowing it was Jon.

-Tell me everything!-exclaimed her friend when she hadn't even finished to open the door-dress up and tell me everything and verse... better not go into details.

Jonathan had come rushing into the house, without letting Lea react, so that while he got comfortable on the couch asking for information, she had already gone to her room to change her clothes, almost without listening to him. That was a common thing on him and she was used to this situation.

-You're taking too long!-shouted Jon from the living room, impatiently.

-I'm here, you're annoying...-replied Lea while she arrived to the living room.

-I would say you to skip the part of "that's not too much interesting", but long ago you don't tell anything like that, so I'm making an exception and I'll listen to the entire history-joked he.

-There is no a huge story either...

-Then you'll have to decorate it, start!-Jon seemed a presenter of some gossip show at that moment.

-As you know, he took me back home, but before, he insinuated me not to back to...

-And was I there?-he interrupted her.

-Nope, you were at bathroom-replied she-but if you want to know all, better you shut up and let me talk-she complained.

Jon just nodded and make a gesture with his hand to letting her to continue.

-As I was saying... he was very subtle, so that I pretended to be Swedish and as I could, I dodged the proposition. On the way to home we didn't talk, he just saw me like if he wanted to devour me in that moment. I could feel the tension. But upon arrival, he was honest, he said me that he has great time when we're together and he never thought it could be possible.

-And you? What did you say?-interrupted again Jon, but this time Lea let him.

-I told him that I like how I feel when we go out, when I'm with him, I've told you this many times.

-I know, that's why I did the question, I wanted you to be honest with him too.

-I was... but I was unable to say anything when he said me "I like you"...-she paused.

-Wow! That's more than I knew...

-What?!-said Lea surprised and without understanding-you two have talked about me? You and he?

-Yeah... well, he asked me if you were as interested on him as he was on you, or if he was losing his time...-confessed Jon, having fear for the reaction of Lea.

-And what did you say?-she still was overwhelmed.

-I didn't say "she is crazy for you" but I didn't deny that you were interested too. That was before I went to pick up you in your home to go to party, so I guess that was the reason why he dared to change his attitude with you and go a step further.

-You must say me these things!-exclaimed she.

-Don't leave the topic and keep telling-Jon insisted.

-If you don't make more interruptions...-teased she-Anyway, I didn't knew what to say and it was an awkward moment, so he decided say goodbye to break the silence and it was when I tried to kiss him on his cheek but he turned his head and well, you know...

Jonathan started laughing in an exaggerated way.

-I don't know of what are you laughing-she began to laugh too-And I don't know why he thought he had done a stupid thing, cause that was what I saw in his face when he told me he was sorry...-told slowly Lea, analyzing better the situation.

-But this guy is dumb!

-Don't worry, cause I told him that he hadn't to be sorry and I kissed him-she boasted this time.

-That's my girl! What else? Continue!-exclaimed Jon, intrigued by continuing to hear details.

-Nothing more, calm! We said goodbye and he said he would call me.

-Well...-the voice of her friend showed disappointment, as if he were expecting more. Lea noticed that and she continued.

-If Dianna hadn't been at home, it probably would have been me who invited him to stay this time-added she, to quench the "thirst" of Jon. She was trying to calm her friend giving him this information.

And both continued with an entertaining talk for long hours, as usual in them, spending a long Saturday afternoon together.

* * *

Lea spent Sunday again with Jon, Valentine's Day is not just a day to be with your date, being with your best friend is another good option. Y that was the choice they both made.

Jon prepared a yummy brunch and she chose the half dozen of films that they would watch during the day.

On Monday, as usual, Lea woke up early and went to set to continue with her job. Whe she breakfast with Chris at the first break, Dianna arrived to the studio's restaurant to join them.

All of them had much to tell about weekend, but Lea was the first one to aske Dianna about her getaway at weekend with her mysterious Valentine.

When Dianna told them that she had begun to date someone and he had invited her to spend weekend in a house at the mountain, Chris asked Lea why her face radiated such happiness that morning. And so she told about her nice weekend too.

Both Dianna and Chris were happy for her and they encouraged her to continue with Theo, though Lea and he hadn't spoken anything about Friday night.

-And... are you going to tell Cory?-inquired Chris, knowing very well what he was asking.

* * *

**Uhm... what is Lea going to do? Will she tell Cory o will she wait more time? What is plotting Chris? We'll see! haha**

**Well... I have to say some things about this chapter (and, without many spoilers, about the next ones):  
**  
**1. I intend to give some of excitement (not much xD) to what begins to happen with Theo, if not it is boring, so probably come some scenes a little "hot", reserving the best for Monchele, of course ;)**  
**  
2. I don't want to be boring with so much Theo, so I'll start to summarize the almost two years, doing stops only in Monchele parts.**  
**  
3. I imagine JonGroff totally like I drescribe him, in fact I'm inspired by a friend very looked like him haha it's like the "comic" part of history =)**  
**  
Nothing more... I hope you liked it and you keep reading and writing some review, okay? =)**  
**  
xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again! Here I bring a new piece of this story :)**

**I wanted to have published the weekend, but I've had a personal issue and it couldn't be. I also wanted to say that this chapter was much longer, but I was re-reading and reviewing and there were things that I didn't like anymore and I've removed them hahaha  
**  
**I hope you guys DO like!  
**  
**Any mistake, let me know!**  
**Ps: as you know, English is not my language and sometimes I am very literal with some expression so if you notice any sentence which can be turned into another less complicated I would be happy if you tell me :) Thanks!**

* * *

Feeling that the heart is going to come out of the chest, the adrenaline is increasing. Looking intently Lea. Unable to take his eyes off her, gets up of the drum and walks towards her fully decided. He surrounds the chair on which she is sitting until he stands in front of her, keeping eye contact again. Gradually, without losing their eye contact, he starts to walk backwards until he is next to the piano.

_-"I wish that I had Jessie's girl, I want, I want Jessie's girl"_

-Cut!

They finished shooting another musical number, _Jessie's Girl_ by Rick Springfield, where Cory's character was trying to show how interested was in Lea's character.

For a moment, Cory had left his character and had the feeling he was himself, singing to Lea, telling her how much he liked her. But he knew she only was seeing Finn, his character.

-Good job, guys, see you later –said Alfonso, the director of this episode, while the rest of the cast stood up and leaving the set of choir room to take a break.

Lea, seeing Cory about to leave, called out him from the chair where she still was sitting. She had to raise her voice enough so that he could hear from where he was, so Chris, still there, noticed the interaction of them.

Seeing Cory stopped, Lea decided stand up and go to where he was, being close enough to Chris, so that he could listening to what she would say.

-Do you come with me to my trailer? –said Lea simply.

-Yeah, sure, what's wrong? –it wasn't the first time she wanted him to go with her, but Lea didn't ask him as always, he felt there was something else.

-Nothing, let's go there to talk and relax.

Chris, still with his ear in the conversation, knew that his friend was about to tell about Theo to Cory. Days before when he asked her if she would tell him what happened, she, confused, just ignored his question. But now he was sure that Lea had made a decision.

On their way to the trailer, Lea was spinning at the idea, she thought how she would drop, suddenly, what had happened with Theo, when Cory didn't even know of his existence. She didn't know how she hadn't told him anything yet, because they told everything, but she didn't even know how to start now. She knew that it would be a very awkward moment.

* * *

Once inside, Cory sitting in a small couch, she still standing, different topics of conversation began to emerge, from how little was left for the end of the season, to their plans for Easter and summer holidays.

When Cory told her about what he was planning for his holidays, Lea was looking for the way to talk to him and she started to wander among his thoughts.

_How has changed everything in so little time? A few months ago we were like that, talking about everything and nothing, with no worries. And now, I'm unable to find the right words to tell him that I'm seeing someone or something like that... And I don't even know why I'm giving so much importance to this, if I'm just going to tell him one more thing, like a few minutes ago when I told him about what I would do in summer. It's not like I have to give him explanations about my love life and neither he'll want to hear them. Then, why don't I say so at once?_

-So I guess I'll travel to Canada a few days and then back to LA to...

-Cory, I have to tell you something –Lea interrupted him, when she wasn't even listening to him.

Confused by the situation and intrigued by the sudden change of attitude of Lea, Cory look up at her, frowning, waiting to know what was so important to interrupt him like that.

-Yes? –inquired he, seeing that she kept silence despite of he had already left his talk to listen to her.

-Do you remember the Friday of last week? –She asked rhetorically, so Cory just nodded, though actually he didn't know exactly what she meant– you arrived with Jenna and she asked me why I was so happy after my phone call –Lea paused to be sure that he was following her.

-Yeah.

-I said that just had been an invitation from a friend to a party and that was what I wanted the most and stuff –she paused again, it wasn't clear if Cory was understanding the meaning of the conversation.

-Yeah, I remember. You had really wanted to go to this party...

-Yes, well, all that was true... But it wasn't a friend either –she started to get nervous– well yeah, it was –Cory's face started to turn pale. He couldn't be more right when he thought that Lea's reaction after phone call had another explanation. But he kept silence, listening to all she had to tell– Well, we've seen... quite often after holidays... and Friday night... after his party... –Lea was more and more nervous, her hands started to sweat and her heart to beat faster, she felt she couldn't finish to tell him all what had happened.

-He wasn't only your friend anymore, I get it –Cory interrupted her before she could say so. He preferred to hear those words from his own mouth rather than by hers. Now he just wanted she to stop talking, he just wanted her to not want to give more details about what had happened, but he knew well that she trusted him this thing as her friend. Only like her friend. And he had to listen to her, it was his duty.

Lea just could nod at the weird reaction of Cory. His face reflected anger and disappointed at the same time. But she understood he could be hurt, after all, she had been taken too long to tell him about Theo's existence. She thought he was angry because they usually told everything and this time she had kept for herself something so important.

-I don't know why I haven't told you before –tried to apologize.

-Oh... don't worry, I get it, you wanted to have that aspect of your life a little more private.

-No, that's not the matter...

-So, I guess it was never the moment, right? –something had changed in Cory's voice. It didn't sound repressed and disappointed anymore, now it had a tone of irony and sarcasm, which confused her even more.

-I guess... –replied Lea, totally confused by the change of mood of her friend.

-So, are you two dating? –inquired he, sure and direct.

Suddenly, the room started to become smaller, gasping for air and seemed that time froze. Lea didn't know how answer that –cause actually she even knew– he felt that whatever she said, it wouldn't be the best answer.

Lea, in an attempt to avoid his gaze, turned her sight to the watch hung in one of the walls.

-It's too late Cory, we should go back –this was the only way out at the Cory's question, to which she actually didn't know what to say.

Cory stood up and simply left the Lea's trailer, without even turning to say goodbye.

In that moment, he understood many things. The way in which she texted him back in New Year, all the time she took to do it. Probably that friend-not-so-friend was who phoned her the night of Golden Globes. So she didn't do nor say anything else after that they were about to kiss again that night. All started to make sense now. He understood all things.

She stayed in there a few more minutes, trying to understand what the reaction of Cory was. She didn't understand his change of attitude in so few minutes. If Cory had decided to get angry, she wasn't going to question him, but she couldn't understand such a drastic change when the conversation continued. And his behavior when leaving wasn't the proper in him. Something was going on and Lea had to find out.

_I hope Dianna or Chris can help me_ –she thought before leaving and continue her job.

* * *

After returning from the break, they were shooting separated, Cory in one set and Lea in another, at least until the end of the day, when they would meet again. And he preferred it was like that, he couldn't even think of having to shoot with her after that conversation. He needed a few hours without her.

He felt too affected, not only by the fact that Lea was seeing someone, both were free to date other people, but because Lea had took too long to tell him and it made him feel that she didn't quite trust him. That hurt him more than any guy between him and Lea.

At the end of the shooting day, everybody chatted quietly around the set, Lea was in an entertaining talk with Dianna and Jon, who had started to shot with them for a new character a few weeks ago. Cory looked at her still without assuming what they had talked, his face still reflected the lack of spirit that he had during all day. Hopefully, due to it was late enough, if anyone was aware of his mood, they would think he was tired. He didn't mind they saw him like that.

But Chris, who knew more than Cory believed, observed him, seeing how he was lost in his thoughts while he looked at Lea.

_First, was Ryan's party, then the Golden Globes and now this. I couldn't be more right when I knew that between these two guys it would be more than friendship…–_thought Chris while he approached to Cory.

Although she seemed totally distracted in her conversation with the guys, Lea paid attention to Cory, seeing him totally decayed, nothing compared to what she had seen in the morning, when he seemed releasing energy from every pore while he sang.  
She liked to see him like that, energized and happy, and she couldn't help but feel bad to think he could be like this for her fault.

Lost in thought and trying not to lose herself much of their conversation, she saw Chris was approaching to Cory and following him when he began to leave the set.

_Chris and his sixth sense will help me to know why he is so…_ –said to herself, knowing that, as her, Chris had noticed something wrong in Cory.

* * *

Walking behind him, Chris finally reached Cory on the way to their trailers.

-Hey! Why are you so gloomy, big guy? –Inquired Chris, pretending not knowing the answer– You had so much adrenaline this morning, you were so up. You won't tell me you are tired, right? We've had worse days.

At the obvious knowledge of Chris about his daily mood, Cory knew that he had little to do to hide something and say he was tired would be wasting time.

-A lot of things happened today. I guess is not just the work what stuns me... –replied so crestfallen.

-You know you can tell me, right? –offered Chris so that his friend could vent.

-I know, thanks –Cory paused, but he know that he had to talk with someone or he would explode– Well, among all those things... I've had a talk with Lea and that hasn't helped to improve my mood.

-What is it? If you can tell...

-Oh, I'm sorry, it's hers and... I don't know if I should tell, –after all, Cory was trying to be his best friend and keep her private things still private – I don't want to preach to the winds her love li... –paused when he realized that, despite his attempt to keep the "secret" of Lea, he had blundered. Or so he thought.

Chris looked at him sympathetically, trying his best to make him feel confident to know that he could trust him. After all, he had a great affection for his "big boy" friend.  
Cory understood his friend and continued.

-I guess it's something that shouldn't affect me so much but... –Cory let the sentence trail off, but he knew that, even keeping silence, he was totally clear that Lea's love life was an issue which he cared about more than what everyone thought. So that Chris knew that Cory wasn't confused in the same way than Lea would have said weeks ago, but he had a big crush on her.

Although Lea told him that she thought to have feelings for Cory, and that she had been confused, now she was in the beginning of something with Theo and Chris couldn't do much. He wanted his friend to be happy. And now Cory told him the same, but with more intensity, so Chris felt obliged to intervene and protect Cory's feelings.

After a few minutes of silence, Chris decided to speak.

-Maybe you should try to do something so that it doesn't affect you –suggested Chris, let him understand that he should let it be, once again.

-I guess so... There is anything else to do anymore.

Although none of them had mentioned anything about the kind of conversation that Cory had with Lea, not even what she confessed, they two knew exactly what they were talking about. Cory understood very well that what Chris was trying to tell was that he should stay away from lea and make his own.

-At least for now –concluded Chris, with a weird smirk which confused so much to Cory.

* * *

Cory understood that it wasn't necessary that she replied to his question, he thought he understood everything in his talk with Chris, though the last words of him had left him a little puzzled.

_What did Chris mean with "at least for now"? Lea is dating someone, if I forget about that it has to be forever, I'm not going to waste my time._

_I guess I can only hope we continue being good friends, I'll have to settle for that._

_Though, on the other hand… if this news affects me so much, will be so easy let it goes?_

_Ouch… she had to tell me she is dating someone for me to realize that I really care about her, I care about her so much._

_I should put aside. Luckily it won't be like see her every day with someone else, I'll have to enjoy the hours of work…_

The thoughts came and went over Cory's head. He wandered from one to another without coordinating them, without understanding. He was overwhelmed by doubts, one after another. His mind was processing each of the words of Chris and lea, it was fully lit, his body instead was exhausted but he couldn't get to sleep. He had too much to think about.

He didn't know when he had started feeling the way he did with Lea, he didn't even know what he felt, but it was there something that kept him awake many nights. A part of him knew he had always felt this way about her, though he couldn't be sure. He felt many things when he was close her that he tried to control them, but he was scared of not being able to hide those feelings much more time. He couldn't figure out exactly how he felt about her. He only knew that he needed her. He needed her smiles, her jokes, her advices.

_Anyway, I can't lose my best friend. I'll do whatever it takes to keep her by my side._

* * *

**And? Well, I have focused a bit more on Cory in this chapter, I know he was missing in the previous one haha  
**  
**Will Lea know why Cory reacted like that? And can Cory continue hiding his feelings?**  
**And Chris, poor guy, he is a bit in the middle, but doing his best to see them well^^  
**  
**I haven't made much progress in the story yet, but soon comes the long months with unexpected stops in the best Monchele moments, so I hope to see you in the next one!**

_***And this is for the person who asked for not to turn Theo into bad guy: Don't worry! haha I don't know much about their relationship but I know they broke up in the best way :)**_

**Reviews please! ^^**

**xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hellooo! Here I am again! It took a bit, sorry, many things on my way lately, but I hope this chapter reward, because I'm pretty satisfied with it, I enjoyed writing it :)**

**I hope you also like and leave reviews! :)**

**As always, any mistake, let me know!**

* * *

Over the next week, everything seemed to be perfectly normal, shootings were still ongoing. Lea had begun to shoot the scenes of the next episode, which meant spend less time with Cory and more with Jonathan, and that helped to soften the tension that had been created after Lea's news the previous week.

And with the beginning of other week –and with it, March– Ryan called most of the cast for a meeting; there was a new issue to deal with.  
While they came to the meeting room, where they would meet Ryan, bewilderment was increasing. That meeting hadn't been scheduled in advance and no one seemed to have any idea of what was going to speak. They were really anxious.

Once they were almost all together –Lea wasn't there yet–, they crossed disoriented and confused gazes. They were waiting for Ryan with bated breath, until he came into the room with the biggest of smiles.

-I have great news for everyone! –exclaimed Ryan still coming into, without checking that all of them were present. Such was the happiness that he couldn't contain himself.

Now their gazes showed surprise, still disoriented, still with no idea as to what the boss was going to say, but they now knew that something good was coming.

-And? Won't you say so ever? –questioned Chris so intrigued.

-I can see that we are not all here, so we'll have to wait. Where is Lea?

Everyone looked themselves, nobody knew where she was.

-Here! –They listened to Lea, still out of the room, her voice muffled, as if she'd been running a marathon.

When she came into, her face was further proof that she had run for hours. It was clear once again she had tried to be on time, but hadn't succeeded. She apologized to Ryan for being late with a gesture in her eyes and sat between Dianna and Jon. While Cory, puzzled, looked at her from his seat on the other side of the table. Lea used to be late sometimes, but never in labor issues.

-Where were you? –Inquired Dianna, her voice almost inaudible– This morning I looked for you in your room and you weren't there –added with the same tone and concern.

Jon just watched and listened to the girls.

-As I've told you both, Theo comes back to live in New York and I went to see him off, but I didn't think that it would took me so long –she said in the same tone as her friend. Dianna stared at her strangely, but Lea knew very well her friend and she knew she wasn't having the right conclusion after her words.– No! –Exclaimed she, raising her voice, capturing everyone's attention and making her cheeks were even redder. Lea looked down and everybody returned their attention to Ryan– Is not what you are thinking, depraved, –she continued quietly– traffic has been what has delayed me.

- Of course, the good farewell should be last night –teased Jon, to return to rise his eyes to Ryan and resume what he was about to say, leaving Lea in process to open her mouth, wanting to answer, though after all, she had nothing to say, her friend knew her well and he wasn't wrong.

-... and after many meetings and agreements, we are going to do a short live concert tour! –and so Ryan finally gave them the big news he had– I'm still fixing dates, but I have almost all agreed with the cities we'll go.

After a few seconds of silence, everyone could react. After many months of hard work, news like that was the best reward. They were going to share what they were doing daily, they would be so close those all people who every day made that everything what they were working for could go ahead.  
And that was better than any award they could win.

- And now let's to continue working, we'll have time to fete –joked Ryan while everybody celebrated.

* * *

After the great news, they found a gap in their schedules to celebrate. The days were becoming more intense as there were a few episodes to film and to finish. With the choreographic rehearsals, the studio recordings and the shootings, March seemed to fly. The weeks passed quickly when they had so much work.

During the month, some of the guys went through a lot of things, both on and off the job. Among them, Dianna decided to move out and live on her own, so now Lea lived alone. They talked about that carefully and they both concluded that it was time that each other had their own space. After all, they decided to live together to keep each other company while getting comfortable in the city when everything was new to them.  
And now that they both had settled and Dianna came and went with her new boy, and Lea was about to do the same, it was time to start separately.

By the end of March –and only two more episodes to finish the shootings– finishing a hard day's work, Lea received an unexpected visit on set. It was Theo, who had found a few days to go back to LA and visit to his girl? They hadn't formalized anything yet, hadn't even talked about it.  
Since Theo went to New York earlier this month, they only had phone calls, so to talk about something like this was complicated. Lea hadn't thought of yet, but Theo was waiting for the best time to do so.

During the visit Lea introduced Theo to those who were present at that time, that didn't know him yet. Among greet and greet, Cory, Chris, Naya and Jenna came to the place where the rest of guys were.

Upon entering, the four looked at them puzzled, because there was someone that they didn't recognize, while they were coming, although they didn't know him, all of them could imagine who he was when he grabbed Lea's waist. And as this happened, Chris turned his gaze quickly to Cory, whose face had begun to change.

_This starts to get interesting_ –thought Chris.

-Is Theo! –exclaimed Jenna, who already knew him, running to greet him.

Once they approached, Lea continued with the appropriate presentations, leaving Cory the last one. When Theo greeted him, Cory couldn't help not to smile, being more serious that he was and looking even a little unfriendly, though it wasn't his intention. It was a very awkward moment to him and it was evident, at least for Chris and Lea, who could feel his coldness.

After these presentations and some talks, Lea said goodbye to all leaving, once again, Cory for last.

-I don't know what's wrong with you, but I hope we can talk tomorrow –Lea told him at the ear after a tender hug at parting.

Cory just could nod and stare how Lea went with someone who wasn't him.

* * *

That night, Theo took her to dinner at a fancy restaurant in town, later they walked through a park near Lea's until she decided to invite him to come up to her flat. Now that Dianna didn't live there, she could be on the flat without having to care about anything.

Once upstairs, they didn't wait long to warm up the atmosphere, but Theo stopped the situation before it got more. He had something to say before his head got focused on other things.

-Lea… wait… I had something to tell you –said with difficulty, between kisses.

-What's wrong? –inquired she with concern in her eyes.

-There is nothing wrong, don't look at me like that –laughed Theo– it's just… come with me –he grabbed her hand and led her to the couch to talk more comfortable– I know that now I've returned to New York you might think that this won't working or the fact being away we can't be together but…

-I don't think so –interrupted Lea, without even imagine what Theo was about to say.

-Better... because what I wanted to say is that I want this that now we have, that I don't know well what it is, to be something more... official. I want you to be exclusively mine, as I will be exclusively yours.

Lea looked at him in amazement. She knew that sooner or later what they had, so far unresolved, would become official or end. But she didn't know that it would be Theo who would step to formalize.

He wasn't a womanizer, but he never had, far as she knew, a girlfriend, a real girlfriend. He used to date girls for some months but he never got more. And now everything was different, they dated just three months ago and he was willing to go step further. He wanted her to be his girlfriend.

-And? What do you think? Do you feel we can go little further? –asked Theo, in a sea of doubts, at Lea's reaction.

-I didn't expect something like that... now, but yeah, I guess so, it can work if we both want to.

-I don't see you very convinced...

-No! Of course I am, it's just I didn't expect you asked me for it and... –Theo stopped her words with a passionate kiss.

-Then you're now mine –said Theo and continued kissing her.

* * *

The next morning, trying to be quiet not to wake up Theo, Lea went to work with a single idea in her mind: this time she would tell Cory, as soon as she saw him, what happened with Theo last night –maybe not everything–. And is that Lea still thought that the weird behavior of her friend was due to her supposed lack of confidence, she couldn't imagine that it could be for another reason. She was oblivious to everything. She had no idea of the things that went through Cory's head whenever she mentioned Theo, or how he felt when he had to have them around and so close.

And in all this things was precisely what Cory thought, totally distracted, while sipping a coffee in the cafeteria of the studio, when Lea came suddenly to scare him from back as she loved to do when he was in his state of immersion.

-You know I hate you to do that –tried to pretend to be upset, but it was impossible not to smile every time he had her in front of him.

-I know, that's what I do it –teased she with her big smile.

Lea joined to Cory to breakfast and both began to catch up with their latest things as they used to do. Cory told her that his agent had called for a meeting, apparently had an offer for a movie, but he still didn't know what it was about. He was so excited while telling her. He was getting very good news lately.  
When her turn came, Lea didn't think twice, though once again she was having problems to tell him and she didn't know why.

-And what about you? –asked Cory, being totally unaware of what he would have to listen.

-Well, there are some news in my life that I wanted to share with you, I want you to be the first one to know them –explained Lea while Cory nodded for her to continue– I didn't want to wait until you are the last to find out, again… so… –Lea was very hesitant, until she could talk– Last night Theo asked me for formalize our thing. At first I didn't know what to say because he has never been of having "formal" girlfriends or anything like that, but then I knew it could work and… –Cory had completely stopped listening, his subconscious refused to continue hearing her, his eyes had been frozen at a fixed point without being able to react.

_W… WHAT?! How!_ –it was the only thing he could think while she kept talking.

-Cory? Are you listening to me? –Lea interrupted herself when her friend was totally self-absorbed.

-Yes, sorry... please, continue.

-I'm done... If you aren't interested, you could have said before, you know?

-No Lea, it's not that...

-And then?! –exclaimed she with some annoyance, without understanding the behavior of Cory– Because lately you seem another one. I don't know what's wrong with you but now it seems that you are who don't want to tell me the things...

-No –interrupted he– I don't know what's wrong with me but I'm not hiding you anything, that was you –Cory didn't understand why he was saying that, but words seemed to come out of his mouth alone. Lea understood even less. She couldn't believe that he was reproaching that in her face again.

-I don't get it; I thought we had already clarified that. I wasn't hiding you anything, just took me a while to tell you. But now I was trying to fix it, being you the first person to tell this good news and...

-And? –said Cory simply.

-No matter, you have made my good mood is gone. We'll talk. You still have to explain why your behavior yesterday with Theo too. But it will be later. I don't want to keep talking –she said while standing up and started to walk toward the exit.

Cory knew he had blundered, but he couldn't help it. Every time the feeling was stronger than him and he couldn't do almost anything to control it.

He looked at her when she was leaving, while knowing how unintentionally he was causing that she got away from him, feeling himself a complete fool. He thought how to apologize, but especially in what he would say to explain his bizarre behavior in recent days. He hadn't an excuse he could say without her knowing what he felt, and now this wasn't the right thing.

* * *

Lea spent the rest of the day in a bad mood and quite sad. Although Theo was in town and she had distraction for the rest of the week, she spent every day that her boyfriend was there in that mood, unable to do anything about it.  
Cory was too important to her, she didn't want to be angry, but she thought that he hadn't the best behavior and she couldn't help it. But what was worse was that he didn't do anything to fix the situation either.

Cory spent the rest of the week dodging her, something very painful for him since there was nothing that made him happier than to have her around, but he knew that if they had the chance to be alone they would be required to talk and he wasn't prepared for it; he hadn't a good excuse to give her yet.

The next Monday, Lea was a little bit more in a good mood, but still sad since Cory and she remained distant. And in a break, she saw fit to tell Dianna and Chris all what happened; her week with Theo, what he asked her for and especially, she unburdened about what was going on with Cory.

The guys were happy for her when they knew she had taken a step further with Theo and they advised with the Cory thing. Dianna suggested it was she who look for her friend, that she asked him for an explanation of his behavior, however Chris, knowing that Cory wouldn't say the truth about what really happened, proposed wait, he said that Cory would look for her when appropriate. And without knowing why, she decided to heed Chris' advice.

Meanwhile, Cory also went to Chris for advices and helps to make things right with Lea. He still didn't know how to face that pending conversation and he was really scared of losing her.

Chris, despite being the youngest –and probably the least experienced– had wise words for his two friends. He already knew why Cory was asking him for those advices, so he pointed out that he needed to find someone else with whom to forget Lea, but not before apologizing and trying to calm things down between them.  
To do this, Chris recommended him the white lie. He knew that Cory isn't a lying person, but now there was nothing else to do.

-There isn't going to be a big lie, just a white lie with which to fix what, unintentionally, you've ruined. You should try to control yourself a little more…

-I'm sorry, but sometimes it is beyond my strength, and when I saw them together the other day… I just couldn't. Much less I could bear that she told me that…

-I know, don't torture yourself anymore. No need to talk about if you don't want to. As to going out with someone… you should also consider that.

-You really think so? –Cory didn't finish convincing himself, he saw that as something forced.

-Yeah, I don't know, I'm not saying you to date with the first girl that comes your way; it's not necessary try to fall in love with anyone. I just say you should go out and distract you, as a start to forget her…

-I guess you're right…

-Maybe that's just for now, who knows if you can do something to conquer her later… –ended Chris, leaving Cory once again in an amazing state of uncertainty with his words.

* * *

During the month of April, the romance of Lea and Theo began to be vox populi since Lea's popularity was growing thanks to Glee, which would soon end its first season. The first photos of paparazzis came out during some visits of Theo to Los Angeles.

It was then when Lea began to be conscious that her life was really changing. She was already well known, like the rest of cast, and people asked her for take a photo or autographs, but seeing herself in magazines with her boyfriend was something that really impressed her. Now she also had to learn to face that too.

However who couldn't stand very well see those photos circulating over there, was Cory. He barely had time to follow Chris' advice, so he still was in the same point as always, trying to hide and control his feelings, something that was becoming more difficult.

After that Cory apologized to Lea for his behavior –and she did the same for not to fix things before–, everything began to improve between them, but they were still a little distant since Cory tried to keep distance for his own good, even if it hurt him in the soul. He preferred not to spend much time with her for not losing her definitely if he ever screw up.

* * *

The last week of April arrived and with it the last scenes of the finale season episode.  
They had already shot the more complicate scenes, those of the Glee club at Regionals, and now they were about to shoot the simpler –at least they thought simpler–.

Cory and Lea were among the few remaining in the set, along with the crew, director and some extras. It was the moment to shoot one of the most expected scenes, both Glee fans and the cast: the kiss at the stairs of McKinley with Rachel and Finn.

Before being called to start shooting, Cory told Lea that in the morning he had to travel for his first meeting of his movie. He already knew what it was about and who he would work with and he wanted to tell Lea.

-That sounds great and as I see you'll be in a very good company, all of them pretty girls.

-Yes! –said he pretty excited.

-I see that you really want that –joked Lea, but with a recriminatory tone in his voice.

-Who would not! –Cory continued the joke, seeing Lea's reaction, which was quite amusing to him.

-Well, you'll tell me –said Lea, this time with a more serious tone.

Was she jealous? Cory didn't understand anything, but he wouldn't pass up the opportunity to see how Lea was jealous.

Then the crew began to get and they started shooting.

[She goes downstairs when he calls him]

_-Hey! We need to talk. _

[He goes down to get a few steps below her]

_-We had a chance of keeping it together at Mr. Shue's until you decided to bail. You're our leader, Rachel. The way you're on everyone all the time is annoying, but it's also what keeps the club motivated. You and I are going to fix this. We're going to Regionals, and we're going to win this thing._

[She leans forward and kisses him]

In that moment Lea, without known why, feels the strange urge to laugh, interrupting the shoot.

-Cut.

-I'm sorry, I don't know what happens to me –explained Lea still laughing.

-Come back from the last Finn's line.

_-We had a chance of keeping it together at Mr. Shue's until you decided to bail. You're our leader, Rachel. The way you're on everyone all the time is annoying, but it's also what keeps the club motivated. You and I are going to fix this. We're going to Regionals, and we're going to win this thing._

When she was about to leaning back, Lea again broke into laughter, she began to feel bad about it, but she couldn't help it.

-Cut... –said this time the director, a little bit more annoying.

-Seriously, I don't know what happens, I can't concentrate; I'm sorry –apologized Lea this time, taking air to be calm.

-What is supposed to be so funny? –asked Cory intrigued, but also tempted by Lea's laughter, which was contagious sometimes.

-Come on where before, try to focus Lea.

_-We had a chance of keeping it together at Mr. Shue's until you decided to bail. You're our leader, Rachel. The way you're on everyone all the time is annoying, but it's also what keeps the club motivated. You and I are going to fix this. We're going to Regionals, and we're going to win this thing._

Cory repeated for third time, hoping it was the last on. Lea leaned and finally she avoided laughing.

In that moment Cory lost control of his emotions and what was supposed to be a fictional kiss began to be real. Lea could start to notice the difference when Cory's breathing quickened and his temperature began to rise.

-Cut! –They were interrupted, putting distance while their eyes were riveted on the each other, unable to cut they eye contact– It wasn't the kiss we wanted, we'll repeat from Rachel leaning.

This time the kiss wasn't that real, Cory was able to keep control of himself and Lea didn't feel like laughing since she had been totally shocked by what had just happened.

-Cut. This time yes, we get it.

-What was that about? –Lea dared to ask when no one was watching or listening.

* * *

**Tchan tchan tchan! I think is the fist time I leave you with a bit of intrigue, right? That's because things, despite that Theo and Lea are official, start to get interesting.**

**And as always, Chris being so adorable^^**

**I hope you liked it, as I said before I liked writing it :)**

**I would like to say that it won't take me long for the next, but every time I say that, I have more things to do, so I WILL TRY not to take long and if I do, I beg pardon! hahaha**

**PS: I know that some dates don't match with reality, but that's why it's called fiction, huh? I have to change some thins because I don't have ALL the information I would like.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again!**

**I'm SO sorry I took SO long. First, I was blocked and I didn't know how to continue from the first scene I wrote, so I forced myself to write but I did it too slow, then I was inspired but the time and drawbacks played against me... but here I am again! **  
**This is the longest chapter so far and it has an explanation, but I'll give you later, with another information that may be interesting, now enjoy it!**

* * *

-I don't know, I guess I've been tempted… something like you with your laughter… –Cory replied, with a hussy smirk that made it clear he had enjoyed so much the kiss and the answer he had been able to give, without even thinking twice– I see you tonight.

For a moment he felt strong, able to control his feelings –after the kiss, of course–. He felt the need to make her get confused and he didn't know the reason. But he felt good and wasn't going to wait for anything could ruin that, so he decided to throw one of his half-smiles and leave as if nothing happened.

_I know things have changed and they may be in this way for long time, so I'll have to find a way to make them more enjoyable, a way to make them less painful. I'll have to find a way to not be so obfuscated every time I'm with her… I don't think I have the courage to repeat what I have just done, but today I'm not going to feel guilty about it _–thought Cory on his way to his trailer.

Lea was even more shocked than after the kiss. She didn't understand this new Cory's attitude –other entirely different from the previous ones– but there was something that was making her feel strange and she didn't know what it was. Perhaps it was the feeling of composure after a kiss that had to be fictional and yet was too real.

It had been something almost no importance, but she was dating Theo, so she felt she must feel some guilt for letting Cory kissed her and yet she didn't. Lea didn't feel guilty, just the opposite. She felt that she liked more than it should.

* * *

That night they had so many reasons to go out and celebrate together once again. A couple of days before it ware Jenna and Harry's birthday, and now they had finished shooting the first full season and it also was Dianna's birthday. There were too many reasons to have fun together again. Something they really liked at this point.

A few hours later they all were coming to the place reserved for them, plus some people invited to Jenna, Harry and Dianna's birthday. The night was normal. They danced, drank and had fun as always.

While on the dance floor, Lea stared for a few minutes to Cory, who seemed to be having so much fun, dancing with almost all the girls in the cast. He was carefree and spending the best time while dancing with the girls since his night would be shorter than the other guys, by having to travel early in the morning.  
She couldn't understand how he was so quiet after kissing her some hours before, so when Dianna approached her, Lea just could ask her friend for a favor.

-Di! –Lea was forced to shout because the volume of the music was too loud.– Could you do something for me?!

-What it is?! –Dianna exclaimed, seeing her friend a little off and needing some kind help.

Before she said anything, Lea pointed to Cory, taking Dianna's gaze to where he was.

-Do you see Cory? –Dianna looked at her without knowing what her friend was about to ask her for, and much less related to Cory. In that moment, seeing him surrounded by girls, Dianna just could think one thing.

-Jealous? –inquired she, laughing.

-No! –Exclaimed Lea– I need you to find something! But I need to explain it in another quieter place, please.

Lea grabbed Dianna's hand and led her into the hallway where the girls' bathrooms were. Music barely was heard there, so they could speak more calmly.

-What it is? You have me intrigued.

-As I said, I need you to find something… about Cory.

-You back to the same thing, Lea? –asked Dianna, who increasingly understood less.

-No… it's not that. I better tell you this from the beginning –And so Lea told her friend everything that happened during the last hours of working with Cory, so that she could approach him and try to get some information about why he had kissed her.

-Do you think he is going to tell me? Plus, you say that he was only tempted, this usually happens when you have to repeat a kiss scene a hundred times because someone start to laughing –Dianna commented with a touch ironic, trying to joke.

But Lea was too susceptible after what happened and she didn't notice sarcasm of her friend.

-All right, I will try to do everything possible. Relax a little and enjoy the party –she ended seeing that her friend wouldn't accept one more joke.

Dianna went to the dance floor with the certainty that Cory wouldn't say anything because, although she didn't know the real reason why the boy had done that, she understood he could have been tempted, and she thought there would be no more explanation than that, and he had already given it, to the person who he should, in its moment. But at least, she should try to please her friend, who seemed quite uneasy with all this kiss thing.

Subtly, Dianna walked over to where Cory was dancing and after a couple minutes of dances and talks, finally she found the way to bring it up. Without many detours, Dianna asked him what happened. Cory, knowing that Di had been sent by Lea, didn't say anything about it, just smiled playfully. His only words were "_I'm late_" and he walked away, leaving her also confused now, and she hadn't helped to Lea to resolve her doubts.

Cory was enjoying with this. Maybe it wasn't the best way to distract himself, but it felt good.

Dianna came back where her friend was without worthwhile information, and after see that she wouldn't know anything else at the moment, Lea let it go. Cory was gone and she wouldn't see or hear from him until he returned from his trip. She couldn't be all those days mulling over the same matter.

Party continued and after a few hours of fun everybody went home.

* * *

At the end of the filming, they had 9 days of rest until they had the first trip to begin the tour. Just when Ryan gave them the news, they began the rehearsals, so that now they just needed to fix some choreographies and change some steps. Just one more rehearsal and the great show would be perfect to share with different publics.

The next morning after party, Cory was travelling to a meeting of his new movie, so he was away for the weekend, arriving to Los Angeles on Monday morning early, just in time to attend the last rehearsal, where they would finish with the last adjustments.

During the rehearsal, Cory seemed tired and distracted; he didn't do a single step well and was becoming the center of attention. Lea decided to approach and ask her friend if all went well, to what Cory nodded and continued with the routine. She, however, stayed an instant there and deep in thought. With care call of Zach, Lea came back her position, steps back, where minutes later she would listen to Cory start a rather interesting conversation with Mark.

Among each step of the routine, Cory was telling Mark about his trip, the reasons why he had arrived that morning and not the previous night as planned, but for Lea it was almost impossible to pay attention to the choreography, the music and the talk that the boys had, all at once.  
In a short pause, Lea thought she would finally be able to hear what her friends were talking about, but she could hear how Cory finished saying "_as soon as I finish rehearsal, I have to get out of here fast, I didn't think it would take so long and I'll be late_", to what Mark just replied "_and you can't do a lady waiting_" with some sarcasm and among some laughs. So she was quick to assume what was the rest of the conversation between the boys.

_Apparently, he didn't waste the time in his brief trip. Anyone would say…_ –Thought Lea, not understanding why she was so upset with what she had just heard.

At the end of the rehearsal, Cory looked at the clock, picked up his bag and when he began to run almost without saying goodbye, he stumbled with Lea that was behind him.

-Hey, hey! –Exclaimed Lea, fearing for her life when she saw the huge body of Cory coming toward her at full speed, treading on one of her shoes.

-Ouch, I'm sorry Lea. –He apologized awkwardly– I have hurry, I'm late, see you tomorrow, okay?

-No, I won't be here tomorrow –She said, making him to stop– I'm travelling to New York tonight, I'll be at a gala tomorrow… with Theo.

_She will be with Theo. At a gala with Theo. _–It was all Cory could think.

-Oh, then, I'll see you on…

-In Phoenix, I'll see you in Phoenix. I'll take the opportunity to spend a few days with him. –Lea cut off him, almost expressionless and with a muffled voice.

-Oh… okay, see you in a week. –Cory concluded, faking a smile and continued his way to leave.

-Bye. –She said almost inaudibly, staring at Cory while he left the room.

That night, Cory's plans were simply get to his apartment to be with his roommate and friend, Justin, who over the weekend while Cory was absent, had suffered a heartbreak –hence the sarcastic words of Mark when Cory said him he had to support his sad friend that night–. That's was the part that Lea hadn't been able to hear, so that she had got a completely wrong idea of what she had heard during the conversation of the boys.  
Instead, she did travel to New York to meet and spend a week with her boyfriend. Something that, despite her sudden mood changes with Cory, began to feel something more for Theo and that comforted her, so she could end soon with all the confusion she had felt towards Cory and could be sure not to damage the friendship they both had.

* * *

During the week, Cory couldn't help but think of Lea; that she would be spending all week with her boyfriend and all what they would be sharing, in how they were ever more united and probably more in love. He mortified himself thinking too much and thinking of things that he knew he didn't even have to consider.

On the other hand, the following night, Lea attended the "Time 100" gala with Theo, having a very pleasant evening, appearing comfortable and relaxed, for first time, in public with her boyfriend, while she forgot a bit of the strange humor she experienced being close to Cory lately.

That same week, during a relaxing afternoon at home, listening to music and evading all those thoughts that hurt him, Cory received a call from Selena, new co-star in the film Monte Carlo. It was an invitation for that evening for a dinner and bowling with her and some friends.  
During the weekend of the meeting, they had connected very well despite the age difference and they agreed to meet when both were back in Los Angeles, before Cory left on tour.

He gladly accepted. If something was needed that week to Cory, that was off and try to have fun with whatever and whoever. He needed to have his head out of everything that tortured him and this was a good opportunity.

Once there, Cory met with Selena's friends, some of them totally unknown, with who soon sympathized, and others who already knew because of some events, like Taylor Swift.  
He had been with Taylor in some parties and awards, but never had the opportunity to share a night out like that, something more casual, where being a little more themselves and knows each other better.

Undoubtedly, Cory was very comfortable and showed off numerous displays of affection with the girls, by laughter, glances and hugs.  
What none of them knew was that, as usual, there were paparazzi and they were being photographed. Probably out of context any picture that they could take.

The night ended and Cory was completely relaxed and evaded of everything that was bothering him. He felt better and raring to hit the Glee tour.

* * *

Cory spent the next morning doing exercise and rehearsing steps that resisted him of some choreography. He knew that dancing wasn't his best virtue and he had to spend some hours more than the rest of his teammates, but that wasn't a problem for him, he was willing to give everything of himself to be a better dancer, to be better at his job.

That entire day he was more relaxed and distracted; the previous night had helped him. But that calm would be gone the next morning.

He had gone out to do the last shopping of which would lead for many days of travel: vitamins, antacids, motion sickness pills and other things he thought he could need during the tour. When he had finished with errands and returning home, he decided to go to the nearest newsagent to buy some sports magazines for the hours of airplane when, to his surprise, he found several gossip magazines, whose covers left him totally shocked.

They were the first photos of Lea kissing Theo during the gala on Tuesday in New York.

He tried to recover himself and bought his magazines to come home. The rest of the day Cory was again a banshee. He knew it wasn't good to be so; that he had to do everything possible to try to forget and move on, but every time he was about to take another step to get it, something always took him to three steps back, and he came back to the same again.

The fact of seeing Lea with Theo was something that he was trying to assimilate, but seeing her in magazines confirmed that what they had was something quite official and they didn't mind being seen in public displays of affection. That was what he couldn't help thinking now. That was what had him constantly crestfallen.

* * *

The days went slowly for Cory and very quick for Lea, but Monday came and it was time to travel to Phoenix, it was time to meet in the first city to start the live tour.

When the cast arrived at the hotel where they would stay during the days in Phoenix, Lea was already there, waiting for them with his peculiar smile that lit up the hall. And, despite of everything, Cory had missed her so much and he didn't hesitate a minute to come quickly to greet her and ask her about her week. When he saw her and she was close, he forgot about everything and just could think of being with her and share every minute he could as if it were his last.

Lea greeted him with a tight hug and an affectionate kiss on the cheek, being they both the center of attention since she hadn't greeted any of their cast mates in this way.  
Lea told him about the gala and her week in New York while the hotel gave them the keys to their rooms and headed to them. Cory just could stare at her spellbound while listening.

Before saying goodbye in the hallway, outside the door of Lea's room, Cory's day and mood totally changed when Lea walked slowly towards him.

-I hope you're thinking what you want to do tomorrow for your birthday. –Smiled Lea– I already have your gift ready, waiting to be 12am. –Cory's eyes widened in astonishment. He smiled his biggest smile and he just could hug her tight.

At that time, Dianna on the way to her room saw them, but she tried to go unnoticed and continue to her destination without getting noticed.

After the hug, they stayed staring when an awkward silence settled upon them and Lea decided it was better to enter and drop her bags. It had been too much display of affection for such a short time, she had to control herself.

Cory went to his room with a smile from ear to ear, looking silly and very, very happy. Mere words or acts of Lea could brighten his day even the worst. In this case, it wasn't a bad day, just the contrary, he had reunited with her, but the previous days had been too hard and now he didn't remember them at all.

* * *

During the day they knew the city, went to shopping and visited the most known places, and later they went to the theatre where they would open the tour with the first concert. When night came, and it was time to return to the hotel, everyone was too tired to get from room to room, or just all together in a room, talking and hanging out, as they used to do every time they traveled together. So as soon as they dined, each one said goodbye and went to sleep. The next day would long.

But still Lea would have to wait some hours to go to sleep. This time she would be the first one wishing a happy birthday to Cory and so can give him her gift. However it still was too soon so she spent those hours talking with Theo by Skype.  
When it was 11:30 pm, Lea pretended being tired to be able to say goodbye to Theo and get ready a little and go to see Cory in his room. She didn't understand the need to get ready, but anyway she did. She waited till 11:57 pm to start walking to the Canadian's room with a box in her hand, where she brought the gift, and when it was 11:59 pc, she knocked the door.

To her surprise, none opened. Lea started to get nervous, she wanted to be the first on, she wanted return him somehow that he had been so adorable in her birthday. She didn't understand why Cory didn't open the door, she just thought he could be sleeping, but she didn't mind and decided to phone him.  
Once again she was surprised. Cory had gone out with Mark, Harry and Kevin to celebrate his birthday since first hour. The boys had convinced him to go out and Cory forgot at all that Lea was waiting till 12 am to give him a gift.

When Cory saw Lea calling, he couldn't help but feel bad. How could he forget that? But he tried not thinking a lot about that; he had all his birthday day to spend it with Lea and seeing which her gift was.

She had been talking all the time from Cory's room door, which was located in front of Dianna's, so that Di hearing her friend, whose voice tone wasn't the lowest, came out to see what was happening and she saw Lea in the Canadian's door, wondering what she was doing in there.  
Lea explained her and Dianna was still more lost. After seeing how she greeted him in the morning, the hug later and now this situation, Dianna made a third grade to Lea because she really didn't understand anything. To the two girls' surprise, neither Lea had idea of why she was doing those things. They didn't conclude anything after a long time talking, so the friends went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, everyone congratulated Cory during breakfast, when Lea came downstairs to the buffet room. She approached him and with a subtle smile she leaned, stood on tiptoe and gave him a kiss in his cheek and she came to her normal position.

-Happy birthday. –She shyly said, without losing the smile– Last night when I phoned you I forgot it and I didn't wish you a happy birthday. –Her smile was bigger now.

-Thanks so much! – Replied he, a little bit more effusive than her– Sorry I forgot you would give me your gift at 12 am, seriously.

-Don't worry, I understand you wanted go out to celebrate, plus you hadn't to remember it. –Continued Lea, trying to sound convincing.

-Well… I don't see anything in your hands, where my gift is? –Said Cory, like a five-years-old boy waiting his surprise– Or maybe it isn't a material thing? –He said this time with more provocative tone. But he quickly noticed that it wasn't an appropriated comment seeing Lea's shock face– I was just kidding. –He smiled.

-I… know, I know –Lea started to laugh too– As you forgot it, I'm gonna make you wait a little more, –she joked– although is your birthday, you deserve a punishment.

-I hope you don't make me to wait much, you know I'm an impatient boy.

-All in its own time, Mr. Monteith. –Lea winked him and she went to the bar to serve her breakfast. He loved when she called him "Mr. Monteith".

Once again, Cory was spellbound, about to shed his slime, while Lea left.

He was completely enchanted by her.

* * *

During the rest of the day, they were rehearsing in the theatre where they would perform a few days later, The Dodge Theatre, since they had to fit their choreographies to that stage.

For the night, they had planned go to some club and celebrate Cory's birthday, but he, in the last moment, decided that he preferred to stay at hotel and do something more relaxed, because he was tired of previous night and rehearsals. So that the plans changed and that night they celebrated at Cory's room.

Lea was the first one to go to Cory's room since she wanted to give him the gift being they both alone. It wasn't special that the others could see, but she wanted he opened it by himself. She knocked the door, knowing that this time he would do open, and waited with her hands up holding the box with the gift, so that when Cory opened the door, that was the first thing he saw.

-So, here are my gifts! –He exclaimed by open the door and seeing Lea with the box.

-Your gifts? –Replied she, emphasizing in the plurals.

-Yeah, this box and you, miss, that are gorgeous tonight –continued Cory with a playful smile.

Lea blushed quickly and asked him for open the gift at once.

-Let's see… –Cory broke the paper, opened the box and was surprised by what was inside.

They were a pair of drumsticks with his name engraved on them.

-You told me few months ago that yours were broke; I don't know you could break them yet… and I thought that it would be a good gift.

_Few months ago? Has she been able to remember what I told her FOUR months ago?_ –Cory was speechless while thinking in how she could remember that.

-What's wrong? You've already bought other pair, right? –inquired Lea seeing Cory without knowing what to say.

-No! No… It's just… they have my name engraved?

-Yes… –smiled Lea– A small personal touch.

-I love them, thanks! –Cory leaned effusively over her to hug her.

They barely had come into the room and the door was still open, so that Dianna came and can't help but see then held again. She stopped at the door, waiting to not break the atmosphere, but Chris came a couple seconds later asking for way to enter, with a huge cake in his hands, interrupting the moment and leaving Dianna in evidence, who was still staring at them.

Gradually the others were arriving to Cory's room. They played some of music and the "calm" party started. Despite of he was turning 28 years, Cory was like a teenage when he was with the rest of the cast, and so the night that should be quiet ended being something like a teenager party. Nothing over the top, but not exactly quiet..

After some drinks, Kevin suggested to play some games that they played when they were younger. Of course, it couldn't miss 'Truth or Dare' and 'Spin the Bottle', among others.

During 'Spin the Bottle' everything was like expected. They had confidence enough between them to be able to play without inhibitions and having a great time as when they were 16.

Once 'Spin the Bottle' started to be boring, they played Truth or Dare, where much of them confessed many things that they hadn't been able to tell yet being a little more sober. But nothing could spoil the night.

Until that moment, only some of them had chosen Dare's choice, but when was Cory's turn, he was a little more courageous and he preferred take the risk for something else, without knowing what was coming. Naya decided that she would be who say what Cory had to do. After a few seconds thinking and made a face that implied that nothing of what she was thinking could be good, she decided what Cory would do.

I wanted to be evil, so evil. But considering you're the birthday boy, I'll be a good girl. You have to spin the bottle and the person that it says, no matter who –she emphasized in her last words, making him understand that he should do it no matter if it was a boy or a girl– will have to make you a hickey where he or she wants –Ended Naya with a deep laugh, produced by what she had just suggested and a couple of extra drinks.

Cory looked at her, he looked at everyone, expecting to see if he would accept, and he looked at the bottle.

Let's see! –he exclaimed, sharing laughter with Naya.

He spun the bottle, and for his surprise and the chosen person, it pointed towards Lea.

Cory looked at her quickly, making her understand that she hadn't to do it if really she didn't want to. But she seemed not to care.

-That seems to be a common Dare, rather than something that Cory has to do… but well… here we go! –Lea stood up, stumbling clumsily, she seated at Cory's lap and thought for a few seconds where she would do it– I will also be a good girl, I'll try to do it in a hidden place –she said while, among laughter, she leaned forward, taking her mouth to a place between Cory's neck and collarbone. At least there, he could cover it with any T-shirt.

After a few seconds with Lea in his neck, sucking, Cory started to feel the tension in his crotch, feeling uncomfortable by the fact that Lea could notice "it" in a few moments. That moment was becoming eternal. It was obvious that he was enjoying, but that seconds were killing him.

-I guess that this is other of your gifts –she whispered at his ear while laughing, emphasizing once again in the plural.

-I guess –replied Cory, laughing and Making a move to lift to Lea of his lap. His jeans were beginning to tighten more and more. .

Lea came back to her place without noticing anything while he was changing his position to try hiding the bulge that appeared in his crotch.

None seemed to notice it, so that the game continued and the party went on till it ended late at night.

* * *

Days later, finally came the first concert. The nerves were in everywhere, they were in the air, but the happiness and the emotion were even bigger. So in what had seemed to be the blink of an eye, they had finished the two first shows and they were leaving Phoenix to Los Angeles again.  
Everything was great there. For days of chaos and three days of concerts finished quickly. The nerves had gone so everything went faster. After Los Angeles they performed in Rosemont during two more days, where  
they also celebrated, a day in advance, Chris' birthday, and to finish, three days in New York: The Radio City Music Hall. For Lea, the best place to say goodbye to this intense first tour.

During those weeks, Cory and Lea were totally inseparable. They shared every free hour they had, walking, visiting places together and talking about everything, as always. Cory took that closeness that they had again to tell her everything about his new project, and although he hadn't to give any explanation, he told Lea about his night with Selena and Taylor.  
He also wanted to know about Lea and Theo's relationship, remembering again, after many days, that photo in the magazine.  
Lea didn't give him much information about her relationship, nothing else what he figured out; that they were even more united and Lea was very well with him.

During the days in New York, Theo frequented the places that they went, keeping company to Lea, trying to spend more time with her. Except for the last night in the city.  
Lea had promised to Cory show him each of her favorite places in her loved New York, and some of them were even better if they visited them at dawn. So that night, after dinner and when almost everybody was about to go to sleep, Lea and Cory left to visit the most appreciated places by Lea.

After a long night and about to dawn, they walked to the hotel when they passed by a newsstand, where there were dozens of boxes stacked, full of magazines and newspapers of the previous days, ready to be recycled.

Without knowing why, maybe because of the two weeks they had been away from world's news, Cory was curious and he approached to leaf through some of newspapers. While Cory read over, Lea took one of the gossip magazines in there too.

-Whoa, it seems that had been something else that you didn't tell me about Taylor, right? –inquired Lea, with any intention, when she opening and browsing some of the magazine's page, she found many photos of Cory hugging Taylor during that night at the Bowling.

-What? –Replied Cory, without knowing what her friend meant, and looking at her magazine now.

As it was expected, those photos taken on his night with Selena, Taylor and others friends had been taken out of context and now the boy had a love relationship with someone that he barely knew. Cory took a look of those photos and started to claim. It was incredible how a simple night out with friends had "given" a new girlfriend to Cory.

-Well, now that they can't say that we are dating, they had to find other person to keep your love life busy, right? –joked Lea, trying to calm him a bit.

But Cory wasn't very sure if her words were exactly encouraging.

They decided to get rid of magazines and go on to return to the hotel. It was late and they had to rest at least a few hours for which would be the last concert.

* * *

During those two weeks, Cory and Lea had got to be the same again. He had accepted that he should forget and going on with his life seeing that she and Theo were ever more serious. First of all, he wanted to protect the friendship that joined them, that was really important now.

Y almost without realizing, the tour finished and everybody went from New York to the places where they would spend their summer holidays for the following two months. Until the beginning of the new season.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Do you liked it? I want to get out of the schemes and improvise according to my imagination, because it's difficult to know all these things... I hope you liked it :)**

**The explanation of why is longer? Well, I wanted to end the season and the first tour in this chapter, since I have thought about doing the next one as a transition. How? We have already seen how the friendship between Lea and Cory is growing and how they aside every obstacle in their way, so here I finish to tell in detail "the before" of Monchele we all want to read :D Yeah! In the next chapters come the "action"! I have everything ready for the 11th, so I hope you are in the next! :D**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hellooo! Here I am again, I promised you that this chapter wouldn't take long. But I have to confess that it was written almost by itself and it has been ready to be uploaded few days ago but I wanted to wait to have something of the following chapter to publish too soon and you don't want to kill me.**

**Keep reading and you will understand what I mean :)**

**Enjoy it!**

**p.s.: As always, if I made a mistake, let me know ;)**

* * *

Over the summer, besides to meet in some events, and unlike the previous summer, Cory and Lea had kept the communication through phone calls and texts. They had kept daily informed to each other. No doubt they were more united.

The vacations not-so-vacations of Cory were special; he was on vacation Glee recordings, but he spent much of his summer time filming his new movie. During those weeks, Cory learnt to control his feelings. Being away from Lea again made him accept that she wasn't for him –at least for now– he could move on.  
He continued his life as any guy of his age; went out partying and had dates with some girls, but he didn't feel the need to date with any of them again, nothing serious, this was what he hadn't succeeded yet, but he didn't care, on the contrary, he liked to be like that. He was happy.

For Lea, however, were true summer holidays. She traveled with Theo, with who spent most of the summer, and took time to be with her parents and Jon. After all summer with her boyfriend, she could see that she was really in love with him, maybe he wasn't the love of her life, but she knew that what she felt for him wasn't just affection. She already had no worries. She was also happy.

* * *

By the end of the summer, but still on vacation, the entire cast was reunited by Ryan at Paramount Studios, where he introduced to the new incorporations for the season two of Glee, Darren and Chord, among other new cast mates. They also received the new schedules and the first scripts.  
And once holidays ended, everyone went back to work. The season two began with the new couple formed in the last episode of the season one, Finn and Rachel, so Cory and Lea had scenes together, and also many more hours to share.

And soon came November.

After the great success of the first Glee tour, Ryan reunited them again to give them, once again, great news. They would do a tour at the end of the recordings and this time not only around the United States, with more cities to visit, but also Canada, England and Ireland.  
Happiness was even bigger than before if they could. They not only would travel around North America but also to Europe. It was exciting that they could cross borders and being welcomed.

* * *

The months went by very fast.

One more season, they attended parties and events, they were nominated for numerous awards, winning of many of them, including for second year in a row, a new Golden Globe. This time they not only won as Best Television Series – Musical or Comedy, but Jane won the award for Best Supporting Actress and Chris, though it was his first nomination, also won as Best Supporting Actor. They were reaching goals.

Weeks later, Lea started a new project. No doubt everyone was getting the recognition they deserved. And she had been chosen to make a film, where would share cast with numerous actors and actress she admired very much. She couldn't believe it when his manager confirmed that she had gotten the role.

* * *

Season progressed, and although Finn and Rachel had broken in the show, Cory and Lea were already more united than ever. If previously they were good friends, now they had become inseparable, considering themselves best friends. Now they didn't hide anything and told everything openly, Lea even told Cory about her first anniversary with Theo, with who seemed to be really happy. They had enough confidence to say something without any of them could be upset with what the other say. If they had to support to the other they did, and if they had to say what the other was doing wrong, they did too.  
It was a totally sincere friendship.

In general, the entire cast was already like a big family. They went from being mates to be friends at the end of the first season and now they were like sibling. As in every family they had discussions, but nothing that could damage the relationship they had.  
So when the new incorporations arrived, everything was a little easier for them because they noticed that they could trust them and it was comfortable working with people who loved each other so much.

When they wanted to realize, were again in May and Ryan reunited them once again to give them new news, same or better than that thing about the new tour: He was planning to make a 3D film of the tour.

They were reaching unexpected limits.

And in the blink of an eye, they were shooting the last episode of the second season.

When it was so nice to go to work, the days were getting faster and work was getting less hard, and soon ended with another shooting year and were packing for the new tour, some more special than the previous one since they knew that what they were about to do would be seen by all the people who couldn't attend the concerts.  
No doubt, it had been a year full of good news: besides their own projects, the new tour, the 3D film and, of course, Glee renewed for one more season.

* * *

Like the previous year, on the first concerts they guys were so nervous, but gradually, concert after concert, the nerves gone.  
The first leg of the tour, in United States and Canada was a complete success, but somewhat exhausting, as there were so many cities and concerts. But that didn't stop them to have a great desire to travel again, this time to Europe.  
This first leg of the tour ended once again in New York, where Lea said goodbye to his parents and Theo, promising to find time to phone him.

And finally they arrived in Manchester, where began the second leg of the tour. They were two days in there and then went to London, where they would be for another five days. In those days in London, Lea had problems to communicate with Theo, and when she could phone him, it was just for a few minutes, getting to argue in one of the few calls.

* * *

Throughout the tour, it had become impossible for Cory continue lying himself. He knew he had been better since he decided to forget Lea, but deny it and hide it wasn't enough to forget anymore.  
On the other hand, Lea also realized that what she once felt for Cory wasn't confusion, because right now she was feeling it again and it was similar to what she felt for Theo at the beginning, but now with greater intensity. With Cory everything became huge. And this time she didn't know if she would keep denying it to herself.

This gave way to a more relaxed attitude in Lea, so that throughout the tour, the behavior between her and Cory had been with some flirting, and quite uncomfortable moments which, without their friendship and Theo, would have made them to go further, because Cory had noticed the change in her and he knew that it had to mean something.

* * *

In the last concert in London, while Darren and the Warblers was performing, behind the scene Cory was playing with the Xbox with Chord and Harry when, suddenly, Lea appeared completely distraught and on the verge of collapse, accompanied by Dianna, Heather and Naya.  
As Cory saw her coming, he noticed his sadness, so he stopped his game while the boys were hitting him with the elbows to come back to pay attention to the game. But he ignored them and saw how Lea finished collapsing and began to cry while she hugged Heather. Naya and Dianna were staring without knowing what to do or say because Lea hadn't yet told them what was wrong. At that moment, Cory got up without say anything and went toward the girls, making them a sign to let them alone. He felt that he was the only one who could calm her.

And it was so.

At first, Lea was reluctant to tell Cory what was happening, but gradually he convinced her that talking would feel better and he could do something to help her if he knew what had happened, so that Lea gave in and started to tell.  
Few days before, she'd had a big quarrel with Theo in one of their few telephone talks, but she hadn't wanted to say anything to not get discouraged and to continue doing well her job. Both he and her had been guilty of that quarrel, which made her feel even worse, so she broke down and collapsed when she least expected it.

In that moment, Cory did nothing but listening and comfort her, as he had done the previous times that she had been sad, and as he would do every time she needed it. But this time, he could help thinking how stupid was the guy who made her cry, that guy he had envied so many times just for having her with him. Perhaps it was the fault of them both, but Cory could only think that he would never made Lea cry.

During the following days, in Dublin, where the tour would end, Cory felt the need to say he loved her, that he had done everything possible to forget, but he was completely in love with her since he didn't know when –or so he thought–, that he was unable to go a day without thinking about her. But the reality was that she was with Theo and she loved him; he didn't want to be a bad influence in their relationship and much less now that, after the quarrel, Lea was more susceptible. He knew that the flirting they'd had throughout the tour meant something, that was for sure, but he didn't want to be the reason for a break up and didn't want that something might happen between them while she was dating with Theo. He had codes that he wouldn't forget, so he ended up taking the idea away from his head.

* * *

The tour ended and everyone went to rest and on vacation.

Once back in Los Angeles, with Theo spending a few weeks with her in there, they could fix some things, but something seemed fail since she felt that their relationship wasn't like always. She didn't even want to imagine that it could be her fault and her feelings for Cory, so she tried to do everything possible to save her relation and to continue with Theo as always. But that seemed impossible.  
The rest of her vacation, Lea and Theo had quarrel, day in and day out. She felt herself different and susceptible, tired. Always grumpy and without missing a discussion. Discussions that arose from the silliest and most insignificant things, but slowly they grew larger.  
Things that didn't matter now became a world for them. Everything was becoming quite difficult.

* * *

One night, almost over the summer holidays, a few days before the premiere of Glee film, Theo and Lea were returning after one of their date nights. In the car coming back Lea's home, they were having a conversation in which they couldn't agree, which led them to argue again for the rest of the way, discussion that continued while they were parked in the garage of the house. The quarrel was getting worse, they didn't know to measure their words and began to hurt to each other so, in a fit of anger, Lea decided it was better to break up with him.  
She didn't think much about it, and maybe she wasn't acting in the right way, but anyway she did it. Weeping, got out the car and walked towards the exit of the garage, while looking for her keys, she heard how Theo started the car and left there.

Lea was nervous –pretty nervous– and couldn't find her keys as she rode the elevator. Once she reached the door of her apartment, she realized that it wasn't that she couldn't found them because of the nerves, but the keys weren't in her purse. She had forgotten them at home before leaving.  
She was still angry enough so her pride didn't let her to call Theo, and much less after she had broken up with him in that way, so call Dianna to go to her home was the first thing that came to her mind. It wasn't the first time that she forgot her keys and her friend had already told her that she could call if it would occur again. But, to her disappointment, after hearing various tones, Dianna didn't answer the phone.

The nerves were rising and now she had to add the rage that caused her not to be able to come in home and not knowing where to go, so that, no wait a second longer, Lea began to mourn inconsolably.  
When she saw that she had no other choice, she decided call on to the only person who could do something for her that horrible night.

It was Cory.

Lea tried to calm down so not to worry him with her call, it was quite late, but Cory knew her too well, he knew that something was wrong, so didn't hesitate to go quickly to see what was happening to her.  
And after hanging up the phone, Lea started to cry again without stopping until he arrived.  
Cory appeared in record time, got out the car and before she could say anything he hugged her. He had no idea what was wrong, but he knew that this was the way to calm her crying, he had done before.

-What's wrong, Lea? You're worrying me –Inquired Cory after a few minutes, trying to look into her eyes, seeing the tears didn't stop falling.

-I-I don't have w-where to go... I le-left the keys inside... –she replied among sobs.

Cory imagined the dramatic Lea that he knew, making a scene because she can't come in home, and tried to hide his smile at the thought that this wasn't the real reason why she was crying like that.

-I guess that's not the only reason you're like that... come on. Come with me. –He said while he hugged her and led her to his car.

* * *

That week, Cory was alone in the apartment, since Justin was on vacation, so he decided he should take her to his home, she could sleep in his bed and he would sleep on the couch. The next morning they would worry about how solve the issue of keys, with Lea a little more relaxed.  
On the way to Cory's apartment, silence and Lea's sobs was what predominated. She couldn't stop mourn and he didn't want to push her to talk cause he knew it would be worse. He just had to wait for her to calm down and she would tell.

And it was so.

Once in the apartment, Cory offered her something to drink so she could calm down and they sat on the couch in the living room. When she got calm, she began to tell Cory what happened that night. But before, she wanted to apologize for make him leave his home so late. When she brought up the painful part, where she told that she had broken up with Theo, she began to cry again.

In that moment, Cory couldn't think, just hugged her. But this time he felt that a hug wasn't enough and while he held her, a strange feeling came over him, his head went crazy and he lost any trace of common sense. He released her.

And he kissed her.

She went into shock. Her heart seemed to jump out her chest, pounding. Everything began to spin. But she didn't hesitate to kiss him back.

They had waited this for a long time, especially him –maybe for her it hadn't been so clear until now–. And although it wasn't like he had imagined so many times, his heart jumped when he saw that she kissed him back. He began to wonder if he was in another of his many dreams, where something like this happened.

Before she knew it, his large arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her against the sofa where they were. After a long and passionate kiss, Cory's lips went on her neck as his hands moved from her hips, one to her back and the other to her left breast. With every kiss, Lea was losing her mind as she instantly felt how her temperature was rising.

Her head flew back as she moaned, enjoying every lingering kiss that Cory placed on her quickly burning skin. Gradually, Cory leaned more over her, being lying on the couch. Their hands began to travel around their bodies, and he gave her a long deep kiss, as his hand lowered to cup her sex, making her moan again.

* * *

**Ö What do you think? I said I would start to summarize and advance and so I did :) Now it comes the good part, that as it's said, is worth waiting for.**

**It's the first time I write an open-ended chapter, and what a way to do it, right? lol I hope you liked it and that surprised you if you have seen that I changed the rated of the story... yup! From now, the temperature will raise when you least expect! :D**

**Thanks or reading once again ^^**

**xoxo**

**PS: I guess you guys have already said happy birthday to our favorite Canadian right? 3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! Here I am again! Despite being studying for College's finals, I've tried to take free time to continue writing and here continues the story! :)**

**Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

-Cory… –She said breathless, straining to get him to lift.

Lea needed Cory to stop before she'd totally lose her mind. She felt her wetness and she knew he couldn't hold him back much longer.

-Cory… –Repeated Lea, finally acquiring his attention.

He stopped his movements and looked her in the eyes with confusion.

-What's wrong? -Inquired Cory, but he quickly understood and nodding as he rose. He knew she was right. It was too rushed- You're right, I'm sorry.

-It's okay… –she said while nodding her head– Could you let me something more comfortable to sleep? I'm a little bit tired… –she continued, smiling, as she rose from the couch and stroked his cheek.

-Of course. And you'll sleep in my room, follow me. –Cory answered still a bit nervous and very excited for the situation.

* * *

Once he was settled in his couch, which still had the sweet smell of Lea's perfume, Cory was unable to close his eyes and sleep. His head was spinning. So many spins that he thought it would explode. When it seemed he was about to sleep, a new thought popped into his mind and he came back to remember every single minute he witnessed with Lea on the couch where he now tried to sleep, repeating over and over again.

_No illusions, Cory. Lea is confused and depressed about her breakup. This doesn't mean that she feels the same as you. If that were the case, maybe you wouldn't be sleeping on the couch while she is in you bed. Whatever it was "this", tomorrow it will be clear everything. Now sleep!_ –Thought Cory, trying to sleep.

Meanwhile, in Cory's bed, Lea didn't take long to fall asleep. Her state of exhaustion was bigger than her confusion. She had cried too much that night and also the whole Cory thing was too so she could stay awake.

Some hours later, and after thinking he would go mad if he didn't get all those thoughts out from his head, Cory was able to close his eyes and fall asleep, even though there were only a couple of hours before dawn.

When the first rays of sunlight pierced through Cory's bedroom window, Lea awoke disoriented, but soon she realized where she was, starting to remember everything what happened the previous night, only a few hours before. She tried to put his ideas in order, clear up the confusion, but she knew that if she stayed in that bed, in that room or simply in that house with Cory there, she wouldn't make it.

She took off the oversized T-shirt that Cory gave her to sleep, still permeated by the smell that the boy gave off and that, without wanting to admit it, she loved. She dressed again with her clothes from the night before and left quietly, trying to make as little noise as possible. When she reached the living room where Cory slept, she couldn't help but stop and watch him with his angelic face into a deep sleep, until suddenly something told her to leave. And quietly she left the apartment.

Cory woke up a couple hours after that Lea left the apartment. Thinking that he would find her still asleep in his room, he got up and went to look for her, eager to talk to her and be able to take off the doubt about what was what had happened the night before, being completely surprised when he saw that she wasn't there anymore and he hadn't even been aware of when she was gone.

Worried, he called to her mobile phone, which had run out of battery after she called him last night, –something that Cory didn't know– so he heard a message that said off or out of coverage. Cory didn't understand anything.  
He tried not thinking a lot about that, he didn't want to get crazy so early in the morning. He supposed they would talk about what happened and why she left without saying anything, but later.

* * *

When Lea finally came home, she had five messages on her answering machine, which she heard while putting to charge her mobile phone. One of them was from a call from Jon, who called her a few minutes later after leaving for her date with Theo.

_*Hey, mum, how are you? A few days ago we don't talk and I wanted to hear from you. I'm not sure yet, but maybe I'm going to Los Angeles in a few days. Call me soon. I love you.*_

The next one was from Dianna, worried for her call last night.

_*Lea, honey, are you okay? I just saw you call and your phone is off, what happens? Call me, you me worried. I love you.*_

The next three were all from Theo. In them, he asked her for forgiveness and a chance to talk and maybe fix things, and he also said he was concerned about how she was gone and now she didn't answer her phone.

After answering calls from Dianna and Jon, to who she told about the argue with Theo but not what happened with Cory, she decided she could give a little of herself and at least try to talk to Theo. Thinking now calmly, Lea realized that this couldn't be like that. After all, she had feelings for him despite of fights. She thought they should give themselves a chance to fix things. She would try to save her relationship and the year and a half that they had spent together.

For some reason, her head still wasn't absorbing what happened with Cory. She was still unable to see and accept that what happened last night wasn't out of spite or confusion.

After a last call to Theo, Lea took a shower and got ready to go to meet him.

* * *

As Lea thought, they could fix everything, but after talking and get back together with Theo, she felt herself empty and that wasn't what she expected after a reconciliation. She was sure that she had feelings for him, that was the reason why she decided to take a chance, but it seemed that this was no longer enough. She felt like that love she had for him was no longer the same, like if something was off. Feeling like that, Lea realized that if something like this happened again, she wouldn't consider the possibility of come back together. Something inside her told her that it wouldn't repeat.

Over that week, Theo was in Los Angeles with her, so she didn't have a chance to talk and clarify things with Cory, who seemed to be going crazy not being able to communicate with her. He needed to hear her voice, he needed explanations and he wasn't getting.

* * *

A couple of days later came the night of the movie premiere of Glee. Lea chose not accompanied by Theo that night, so that she could talk alone with Cory without the presence of her boyfriend close and to be more comfy. She didn't know how to face and tell Cory that she had come back with Theo, much less after the moment so intimate that they had some nights before, but she knew that she had to do it as soon as possible so it doesn't happen as when she started dating Theo.

After a couple of interviews and some photos in the photocall, Lea and Cory finally could meet, though they were surrounded by the rest of the cast. Even so, Lea didn't hesitate to show herself caring and affectionate with Cory, hugging him, one more time, in a way so different from how she had hugged the others. For the rest of the cast, it was increasingly obvious that there was something between them, though the most of them had no idea of what it was. Maybe at that time, only Cory and Lea knew the reason of the chemistry that they were showing. That sexual tension that they had left off in his apartment a few nights before was still throbbing.

Lea spent the rest of the night trying to talk to Cory, but it was an impossible mission. Among so many people, it was impossible to find the right time, that issue was something they had to talk alone, and every time it seemed they would stay alone, someone showed up or just they were called.  
Lea was becoming impatient.

Almost unavoidably, the night came to an end and Lea couldn't talk to Cory. She even felt the need to call him when she got home, but that wouldn't be possible since Theo would be waiting for her there. She knew that it wouldn't be a good idea.  
Finally she would have to wait until Monday, when they were back to work, to talk to him. Now that their characters were partner once again, they would have too much time to be together and be able to talk.

* * *

And it was so.

On Monday, after the first period of work, Lea suggested going to lunch together, so they could have the opportunity to talk. Without knowing why, she felt the need to spit all about Theo at once, as if deep down she knew she should do it quickly so that Cory couldn't say anything or make her to see reality, that reality that, one more time, she was trying to deny herself.

And so she did. She took a deep breath and talked until she didn't have air enough or words to continue. It was like if she had pulled off a problem, she felt relieved, but not in calm. She couldn't feel good by seeing Cory's face after her verbiage, which didn't allowed him to open his mouth.

Cory couldn't believe what he just heard. He had told himself a thousand times that he should not have any illusions with Lea, but when she asked to go to lunch together and talk, he forgot everything and he just could think they would talk about what happened in his apartment, and about what would happen to them from now on. But he couldn't be more wrong.

His face expressed all what he couldn't with his words. He was shocked without knowing what to say. That wasn't what he wanted to hear.

At that moment, seeing Cory's reaction, Lea knew she was afraid. She was afraid to admit that she wasn't in love with Theo anymore and, in fact, Cory was who she wanted to be with.  
But no, it was all too difficult. She couldn't break up with Theo without a good reason, just to be with Cory. They had solved their problems and break up with him with no apparent reason that wanting to be with another guy would destroy Theo and that wasn't what she wanted to. She wasn't in love, but Theo had always been too good to her and the last thing she wanted was to hurt him. On the other hand, she didn't know how things would be if she decided to follow her heart and go to see what would happen with Cory.  
She just had one thing clear: she didn't want to hurt either of them. And unfortunately, she already had started hurting Cory.

After hearing all that, Cory lost his appetite and the desire to continue talking, much less to try clarifying what happened at his home. So he pretended to be happy for Lea and waited until she had finished her lunch to return together to the set.

* * *

The rest of the week was long and uncomfortable. Cory seemed to dodge her and she just wanted to spend more time with him. She was trying to say that maybe that weekend they could be alone, taking the advantage that Theo came back to New York to talk about that issue that was pending too. But Cory fled whenever they were alone on the set and it was impossible. Lea had the need to explain that for she the other night did had meant something, that she hadn't used him, but Cory didn't seem interested in such explanations.

The following week was exactly the same. Cory only talked to her when they needed to talk about work and not much else. Lea was getting tired of this situation; she didn't want to be so far from her friend. Actually she wanted something more, but for now she had to settle for that.

During those two weeks, Lea could see that she wasn't missing Theo while he was in New York and that nothing was the same anymore. Not only for what happened with Cory, but because Theo was also different and somewhat distant.

Sometime she had the feeling that he wanted to say something, but he backed down and he didn't, like if he was also afraid to open up to her, in the same way as she was afraid. She couldn't know what it was, but she felt that there was something more in their relationship that wasn't working. Something had broken.

And sometimes she felt selfish, but thinking of that maybe she wasn't the only one who wasn't giving all of her herself for that relationship made her feel a little better. She knew that Theo loved her, but she saw that nothing was the same on both sides.

* * *

That last week had been Mark's birthday. And he would wait until the weekend to celebrate with everybody. And when Saturday came, at Mark's, where all the cast had been invited to a barbecue to celebrate, was when Lea saw the opportunity to face Cory, wanting for him to stop to avoid her. She needed him to explain her why he behaved that way with her.

-Cory, can we talk? –Cory immediately recognized Lea's voice behind his back. He sighed and turned back.

-Sure, what happens? –He looked at her pretending not to know about what she wanted to talk.

-Not here, I prefer inside the house for us to be quieter.

-Oh… is just… I'm busy with this. –Cory apologized, pointing to the grill.

In that moment, Mark was approaching, oblivious to the conversation that Cory and Lea had, hearing nothing but the excuse that Cory gave so not to go talk with Lea.

-I got it, buddy. Don't worry, go with her. –Said Mark, winking at Cory as a sign of complicity, while he only wanted to kill him with his own hands.

-All right, let's go inside. –Cory finally said, walking to inside, while he mentally cursing for having to face Lea with no escape.

She simply followed him inward.

Without waiting he could say anything, Lea began once again with one of her verbal diarrheas.

-I need you to tell me what's wrong, why do you act like this with me. What have I done so wrong for you to avoid me in this way? I don't understand why you're like that… and don't tell me that it's because of what happened in your home, which we still need to talk, because we were fine the premiere's night and the day we came back to work until I told you… –Lea suddenly stopped talking, knowing now why Cory was acting that way. It hadn't been till now, –when she said everything with words– that Lea had come to realize that this was the reason. But now there was no turning back.

-Now you know the reason. And yes, I can tell you that was because of what happened the other night. But that's not the only reason. You had the answer in front of you and you weren't able to see it. You never could see it. I guess keep silent longer is stupid… –Cory couldn't believe he was finally saying all that, releasing himself of what had been tormenting him for so long.

Those words were the ones Lea didn't want to hear. Not right now and from Cory's mouth. It just made her feel worse, more confused and angry with herself. Those were the words which made her see the reality that hurt her so much because of the situation in which she was with Theo.

-Don't say so, please. –Lea abruptly interrupted him. If Cory said those words, then she couldn't take care of her acts and she still had to keep up appearances, for her bad luck at that time, she was dating Theo. And she wasn't the type of person who forgives the infidelities, so she didn't want to be part of one.

Cory looked at her, not knowing if he really wanted to continue talking or not. If he continued with what he was saying, the reality would hit them in the face and they couldn't do anything about it. But his patience had reached its limit, he needed to say everything he felt or he would end up going crazy.

-Why? Why I can't continue? Why don't you want to see or hear that I love you? Yeah, I love you and not just like a friend. You don't want to hear that I can't stand another more minute knowing you're back to being his. Cause I'm going crazy since the other night… the other night? No… That was certainly the best thing that happened to me in a while. I'm going crazy since the moment you told me you were back with him and our kiss became one of my many dreams where finally you are mine, my girl. –Lea was in shock, trying to restrain herself no to jump on him and kiss him– Why, Lea? Why does it always seem that you're interested in something happening between us and suddenly it seems that you only have eyes for Theo? Why is it always lime and sand? –Lea couldn't speak, she had no answers for all his questions– Don't you see... haven't you seen that for me you aren't a random girl in my life? And I don't mean to be my best friend, of course you are, but now I feel like that's not enough for me…

Lea didn't know what to say, she was totally shocked, her head spinning and her heart about to jump out of her chest. She didn't know how to react. Actually she didn't want to go with what she really felt. She knew that it wasn't the place and much less the right moment.

-Cory, I… I… –She tried to get the words from where there wasn't.

-Okay, I guess you don't have to say anything…

At that moment, Heather's voice was heard from outside the house, she was calling Cory, who took the chance to leave quickly and let Lea thinking and reacting to everything that has happened.

* * *

**Oops! Still nothing happens between Cory and Lea, what things, uh? Beautiful things aren't so easy, right? But they are making clear their feelings, it's something :)**

**Well, as I said before starting, I'm busy with College's finals and, although my classes finished, in a few days I start with the first exam and it's time to focus myself a little more in study, so I don't know how long I'll take to upload the next one, which I have almost all the ideas, but I have to write and organize those ideas which is what take me longer. So I hope you understand me, but I will do my best to upload the next one as soon as possible!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**xoxo**


	13. Goodbye

Hello everyone, to the few or many people reading this. I can imagine that you are as devastated as I am.

I still don't quite believe what just happened, cause I refuse to believe it. I haven't words to describe how I feel yet.

I'm just here to say that, even with the new chapter written, I will stop writing this story. I'm unable to continue. I don't want to continue.

Stay strong.

#RipCoryMonteith

I'm gonna miss you so much, Cory. I love you. You've changed my life and left a mark in it. :'(


End file.
